Beautiful People
by RUMIKO123
Summary: El era un tipo atractivo, ridículamente rico y era su mejor y protector amigo, ella, la adorable Hermione Granger, estaba locamente enamorada de él, él que era un desastre en el amor, a él que le gustaban las relaciones de una noche...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1. **

– ¿Y bien, quien es? – pregunté, sentándome en la barra de la lujosa cocina americana, donde Harry había dejado mi café.

El suave viento cálido de New York entraba sin reparos por el balcón del salón principal del apartamento.

– ¿Quien?

Rodee los ojos – ¿Quien será? La chica que no dejaba de gemir y aullar anoche, no pude dormir hasta que se calló.

Harry sonrió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros.

– Lo siento – dijo él – Cho es… candente.

Lo miré, irónica – Ya, ¿es asiática?

Harry se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su codo en la barra, estaba muy cerca y sus magníficos ojos verdes me miraban divertido.

– No lo sé –

Su aliento a yerbabuena me jodió las malditas hormonas que había tratado de calmar desde que llegue hace dos noches.

– ¿No lo sabes? ¿hace cuanto sales con ella?

Harry vaciló un momento y sonrió – Desde anoche… vamos, ¿por qué esa cara?

– No me sorprende, claro, tu y Ron siempre han sido unos cabrones – masculló Hermione asqueada –

Harry alza las cejas, levemente sorprendido – ¿Cabrones? ¿Desde cuando Granger dice tantas groserías?

Me crucé de brazos y le lancé una mirada divertida.

– Fue una grosería y creo que algún día deberías asentar cabeza – murmuré.

– No lo sé… no es lo mío, ya me conoces, Mione – dijo y se estiró, se puso de pie – Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, preciosa.

Se inclina sobre mi y me besa la frente, luego se aleja caminando de forma sensual, y solo como Harry Potter, el soltero más codiciado de New York sabe hacerlo, no pude evitar admirar su increíble figura mientras se alejaba, su espalda bien formada y musculosa, ese pantalón de pijama le quedaba exquisitamente provocador, suspiré, resignada y miré el horizonte desde el balcón alto… ¿fue buena idea venir?

Desde que tengo uso de razón conocí a Harry, era hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres cuando vivíamos en Tampa, cuando nací Harry tenía cuatro años, y a medida que fue creciendo me relacionaban casi todos los días con él porqué vivíamos en el mismo edificio, entonces, a la edad de los once años, ya éramos los mejores amigos, entramos a la escuela juntos y conocimos a Ronald Weasley, nuestro otro mejor amigo y con quien, a los diecisiete años tuve un romance que duró dos años, en el que Harry no estaba del todo de acuerdo ya que era, por mucho, un hermano sobre protector, al igual que Ron, en realidad, pero por supuesto, Harry, al verme desde que tenía pañales se ponía más alerta con cualquier cosa que me pasara, sobre todo cuando se trataba de chicos… tal vez, porqué él sabe como son los chicos.

Cuando mamá y papá murieron, yo tenía veinte años, me dejaron entre comillas sola con su patrimonio, una buena suma de dinero que me permitió comprar un departamento en Tampa y culminar mi universidad, en ese transcurso, los Potter estuvieron siempre a mi lado, Ron y Harry vivieron conmigo un año en mi mismo departamento, para Ron y para mi no era incomodo, lo habíamos superado y decidimos que nada impediría que nuestra amistad siguiera, para entonces, los sentimientos por Harry… fueron creciendo, si ya antes lo amaba como un hermano, ahora lo adoraba como hombre. Cuando se marcharon, me invitaron irme con ellos, no querían dejarme sola pero yo no podía marcharme de Tampa y dejar mi vida y mis estudios, así que renuncie a ellos… significativamente, claro, pues seguimos en contacto por Emails, mensajes de texto, llamadas que duraban tres horas, en fin… así pasó cinco años , yo conseguí pareja pero terminé con él hace varios meses… para entonces, Harry ya era todo un empresario, Ron había dejado de vivir con él hace dos años y ahora tenía un bonito apartamento cerca de Central Park.

Pensé que mis sentimientos por Harry eran algo… pasajeros pero… cuando regresé y lo vi, todo aquello renació de nuevo, como flechas filosas recordándome lo mucho que lo adoraba, pero claro, yo sabía de sobra que el amor por Harry era erróneo, empezando que no me ve como una mujer sino como Hermione Granger, la mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria, y cosas así, ya me había resignado de todos modos, cansada de ver como se follaba a una tras otras sin inmutarse, no lo culpo, jamás le di alas ni motivos para que creyera que… él me gustaba, una vez lo celé con la hermana de Ron, la hermosa y simpática, Ginny Weasley, pero cuando me escondí bajo la excusa diciendo que era simples celos de amigos, de hermanos y él, de una manera tierna me besó la mejilla y me invitó a comer helado, ¡que patético! Para ese entonces tenía quince años, pero si cambió, empezó a pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo, incluso eso, le costó su diminuta relación con Ginny, lo que… irremediablemente en su momento me puso feliz y no sabía porqué ya que para ese entonces ni siquiera había admitido que Harry me gustara…

Removí mi cabeza cuando escuché unas risitas que se acercaban por el pasillo, me enderecé, una mujer alta, guapísima, de tes aceitunada y cabellos negro y lacios salió del pasillo, atrás de ella venía Harry con una sonrisa encantadora, la chica cuando me vio se paró en seco, yo crucé la puerta por encima de mi rodilla y miré la escena con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

– Hermione, ella es Cho – dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a la asiática

Asentí lentamente, sin ánimos de dedicarle ninguna clase de saludo, seña o cordialidad a la tal Cho.

– Eh… un placer… – masculló la mujer, incomoda

Harry sonrió y rodó los ojos – Bien. Deberías irte ya, Cho

La mujer lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Me llamarás, verdad?

Harry bufó y asintió sin ganas.

– Claro. En recepción te pedirán un taxi – dijo Harry acompañándola a la puerta de seguridad.

La mujer se puso de puntitas y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, hice una mueca asqueada y giré mi cabeza a donde aún había un poco de café en mi taza. Escuché los pasos de Harry acercándose a mis espaldas luego sus brazos fuertes me abrazaron por los hombros, suspiré, ¡adoraba que hiciera eso! En realidad, cualquier cercanía, la adoraba. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

– Eres una celosa sin remedio – murmuró Harry en mi oido, fue casi como un ronroneo que me erizó los vellos del cuerpo.

– Ya sabes, no me gusta que nadie se meta contigo – dije suavemente – Ni con Ron – agregué para que no sonara raro. – Son mis chicos.

Sentí la sonrisa de Harry sobre mi mejilla, luego me dio un suave beso y se apartó.

– ¿La llamarás? – pregunté poniéndome de pie, fingiendo desinterés.

– No – Harry bostezó – ¿Es domingo, no?

Asentí rápidamente –

– ¿Que te parece si vamos hoy donde Ron y le damos una sorpresa? –

Di unos saltitos emocionada – ¡Claro!

Harry sonrió y se acercó a mi – Hay mucho de que hablar.

– Bueno, no tanto, hablamos siempre y te lo conté todo – dije cruzándome de brazos

El parecía poco convencido – Aja, ¿y ese tal Cormac?

Alcé mis cejas con una leve sonrisa – Es mi ex novio, Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró – Lo sé, no dejabas de subir fotos a tus redes sociales con él, Hermione.

Me burlé por su cara de cólico – Eso se acabó hace meses, a demás, yo no me revuelco con cualquiera que se me ande insinuando

Harry palideció – ¿Tuviste sexo con ese imbécil?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome estúpidamente regañada – Bueno, duramos casi un año, es lógico ¿no?

Harry respiró hondo y empezó a caminar a su habitación, sonreí y corrí hasta abrazarlo por la cintura – ¿Quieres detalles? – pregunté para fastidiarlo.

– Hermione, no me interesa los detalles de tus relaciones sexuales con idiotas, ¿de acuerdo?

Me mordí el labio y entré a su enorme habitación junto con él, Harry se concentró en la ropa de su clóset, que por cierto, era ridículamente caro, por otra parte, me tumbé en su cama y me estiré como un gatito, era realmente cómoda sin embargo… el aroma a… ¡Mierda! como resorte me levanté, escuché las risas de Harry.

– No las he cambiado – se disculpó riendo

Le lancé miradas de pocos amigos – Esa chica debería comprar lociones menos golfas.

Harry se dobló riendo – ¿Menos golfas? Cho no es una golfa.

– Se acostó contigo sin conocerte ¿no?

Harry me sonrió – Se llama sexo casual, Hermione.

– Es lo mismo – conjeturé – ¿Sabes que? Iré a cambiarme y tu, cambia esas sábanas, no quiero acostarme la próxima vez y contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea.

Lo escuché reír desde su cuarto.

Sonreí apesadumbrada y me adentré al mío, aún no había sacado la ropa de las maletas así que me dispuse a encontrar algún look casual pero bonito, el apartamento de Ron tenía piscina así que me aventuré por un vestido floreado y unas sandalias, tenía que dejar de pensar un poco en Harry como interés amoroso, pues estos malditos celos podían llegar a convertirse en algo inocente y volverse tóxicos.

Harry había cambiado, ahora se veía mucho más maduro, esa barba poblada le queda tan bien, y su estilo de chico sexy y malo, bueno, ¿quien no caería a sus pies? No puedo culpar a la tal Cho ni a ninguna otra por querer tenerlo en la cama o enganchado a su cuello, me miré al espejo, y sonreí, yo era guapa, tenía el cabello muy corto, quería un cambio y… lo logré, aunque no estoy segura, no quería comprarme pero… Cho era una chica preciosa, debía de admitir, era esbelta y sexy, muy sensual, es lógico que Harry hubiese querido meterla a la cama, y yo por otro lado me veo como una joven inocente, y comparándome con Harry o Ron, lo era, si que lo era, a mis veinticinco años había tenido pocas relaciones, me mordí el labio y empecé a vestirme deprisa, ya quería ver a Ronald.

* * *

Hola, aquí una nueva historia… habrá lenguaje explícito así que lean bajo su responsabilidad, es algo diferente pero les aseguro que será adictiva o por lo menos, una historia atrapante. Despues de un tiempo volví y con más inspiración que nunca, un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

El flamante Porshe 911 negro reposaba sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento.

– Dios mío, Harry, ¡es precioso!

Harry sonrió, quitó el seguro y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, adentro todo olía a él, a su delicioso perfume, me coloqué el cinturón y él se subió, se estiró y de guantera sacó el estuche Ralph Lauren, sacó sus gafas de sol y se las colocó, me mordí el labio, se veía más tentador y seductor con ellas puestas, ¿Como era eso posible? Él tenía un verdadero don.

En la radio sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas, American Honey, sonreía, de cualquier modo me recordaba a él, y ¿como no? Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes. Harry conducía increíble, tomó la primera avenida con rapidez mientras yo sonreía ansiosa por la adrenalina.

– Se cuanto te gusta la velocidad – dijo Harry mientras giraba el timón a la derecha – Recuerdo que cuando tenías catorce te caíste de la moto de Sirius.

Sonreí, él aún se acordaba, era una bonita historia. El y yo le habíamos robado la moto a Sirius y la conducimos sin permiso, lastimosamente, no tomé bien una curva y me caí, Harry venía atrás en el auto, cuando me vio tirada en el suelo con la muñeca rota por poco y se desmaya.

New York era una ciudad perfecta para vivir el estilo de vida en el que Harry, Ron y yo crecimos, ¡todo era costoso! Pero a demás, las fuentes de empleo para quienes tenían sus empresas era amplia, me haría bien estar aquí, a demás no estaría sola, tenía a Ron y a Harry.

Ron vivía en un lujoso edificio cerca a Central Park, exactamente vivía en el último piso, que era el décimo, Harry parqueó el auto, una vez afuera, él pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, sonreí, se sentía bien, pase mi brazo por su cintura y así caminamos al interior del edificio. Harry dijo por el citófono que era él, en ningún momento me mencionó.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre maduro, altísimo, incluso más alto que Harry, acuerpado, de cabellera rojiza oscura, con una sombra de barba suave, tenía puestas unas bermudas y una camisa, Ron siempre fue sencillo, al parecer tener dinero jamás lo había afectado en nada.

El rostro de mi otro mejor amigo se contrajo por la emoción, Harry sonreía a mi lado, sonreí ampliamente y corrí al encuentro con Ron, me lancé en sus brazos y enredé mis piernas al rededor de su cintura, Ron me tenía por la espalda, abrazándome con fuerza.

– ¿Enserio está aquí? – preguntó Ron con la voz quebrada –

– La tenemos de nuevo, amigo – dijo Harry.

Vi a Harry pasar por nuestro lado y caminar hasta el bar. Ma bajé de Ron suavemente y luego estampé un beso en su mejilla.

– ¡Mierda, estás hermosa! – gritó observándome de arriba a bajo – ¡Te cortaste el cabello! Me gusta, se ve bien ¿no?

Miré a Harry batiendo mis pestañas. El sonrió con ternura

– Ella se ve hermosa de todas las formas – dijo sirviéndose un vaso con Whiskey –

Sonreí ante su hermoso cumplido y traté de bajar la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo. Cortarme el cabello fue un acierto.

– Sírvete dos más, Harry – vociferó Ron – ¡Joder, esto si que es una sorpresa!

Ron volvió a abrazarme, luego me soltó y ambos caminamos hasta el bar, me incliné sobre la barra viendo como Harry preparaba una excelente margarita para mi y otro Whiskey en las rocas para Ron.

– No es para tanto – chisté, emocionada

– ¿Como que no? No nos veíamos desde hace cinco años, Hermione – dijo Ron.

Harry nos tiende nuestros tragos y yo como un poco de la sal que había alrededor de la boquilla de la copa. Estaba deliciosa. Harry siempre fue bueno como barman.

– ¿Como vamos a celebrar? – preguntó Harry, y toma un poco de su licor. –

– ¿Piscina? ¿comida china? ¿cervezas? – propuso Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry y Ron me miraron expectantes – ¿Que?

– Decide tu, hoy haremos lo que tu digas, hermosa – dijo Harry inclinado sobre la barra de mármol blanco.

Me mordí el labio – ¡Piscina, comida china y cervezas! Los tres, como los viejos tiempo.

– ¡Hecho! – aulló Ron y de un sorbo se pasa todo el licor – ¿Trajeron traje de baño?

– Yo si – sonreí

Harry miró a Ron y este a Harry, sus miradas fueron picaras, fruncí el ceño… ¿que…?

– ¡No, no, no…! – supliqué viendo a Ron acercarse

Retrocedí pero Harry estaba a mis espaldas, choqué con su cuerpo y alcé la cabeza viendo su mirada divertida, rápidamente, Harry pasó sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y Ron tomó mis piernas, mientras gritaba y trataba de soltarme, ellos caminaban entre risas hasta la piscina abierta, teníamos toda la vista a Central Park.

– ¡A la una…

– Por favor, chicos – supliqué lloriqueando – Por…

– A las dos… – dijo Ron con una sonrisa perversa –

Mi cuerpo voló un metro y aterrizó en el agua, me hundí y nadé a la superficie, escupiendo, ¡son los peores amigos del mundo! Cuando vi sus risas no pude evitar sonreír, había vuelto, por fin ellos estaban conmigo.

– ¡Los odio! – chisté riendo mientras me sacaba por encima el vestido y lo tiraba a los pies de Harry mojando sus zapatos, Harry saltó para atrás.

– Son Armani, Hermione – se quejó, en parte divertido – ¡Ya verás, traviesa!

Harry y Ron empezaron a desvestirse con prisa mientras me miraban de forma maldadosa, nadé para atrás gozando el espectáculo privado que me hacían los chicos más guapos de todo New York, pero me fije en Harry, mordí mis labios inconsciente cuando bajó sus pantalones negros dejándome ver sus bóxers oscuros, ¡Dios mío! Sus piernas eran increíblemente tonificadas y…

– Mis ojos están arriba, Mione – se burló Harry desde la orilla

Me burlé y lo salpiqué de agua – No seas iluso.

Ron saltó cerca mío y me tomó por la cintura dándome vueltas mientras yo reía feliz y dichosa por estar ahí.

– ¡Harry, trae el licor! – exclamó Ron a la vez que me hundía

A los segundos dejó de hacerlo y reía a mas no poder.

– ¡Idiota! – grité lanzándome agua – ¿Quieres ahogarme o que?

– ¿Es una guerra? – me miró

– Ay no…

– Ay si… – chistó riendo

Y así empezó una guerra de agua que luego, se volvió pura diversión cuando Harry entró a la piscina, como había extrañado a este par, independientemente de lo que sienta o llegué a sentir por Harry, amo a estos dos, son mi familia, son lo único que tengo…

El sol empezó a ponerse luego de horas con mis mejores amigos en la piscina, Ron estaba un poco alicorado, Harry no tanto y yo tampoco, los tres estábamos tumbados en las sillas blancas recibiendo el sol de la tarde.

– ¡Llegó la comida! – chillé alegre

Harry se puso de pie y fue a pagarla.

– ¿Y te piensas quedar para siempre, Mione? – preguntó Ron boca abajo, su espalda estaba roja, igual que su cabello.

Estiré mis piernas – Si, es definitivo

Vi la sonrisa de Ron crecer – Es grandioso, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste, seguramente, Harry también está feliz.

– Como no tienes idea – dijo Harry, tenía sus lentes de sol pero pude ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando se que está feliz –

Harry deja la comida en la mesita blanca y se abre espacio atrás de mi, me levantó un poco quedando entre sus piernas, acuesto mi espalda y cabeza en su torso mojado y suspiro, ¿había algo mejor? Siento sus brazos rodearme la cintura cariñosamente.

– ¿Verdad que nos hizo falta, Ron? – preguntó Harry a la vez que estiraba un brazo para alcanzar una cerveza.

– Humm, ¿bromeas? ¡fue horrible estos años sin ella! – dijo Ron que arrastraba las palabras – Pero ya estás aquí. ¿Cuando llegaste, Mione?

Harry me pasó su cerveza y yo bebí un sorbo y se la devolví con una sonrisa – Hace dos noches, ojalá hubieras visto la reacción de Harry.

Ron se burló – ¿Se ha desmayado?

– Peor – farfulló Harry sin una pizca de vergüenza – Lloré, amigo.

– ¡Mierda, lloraste! – Ron explotó en risas –

Harry y yo también nos reímos. – ¿Como no iba a hacerlo? Cuando la vi de pie, afuera de mi apartamento, con sus maletas y ese cabello corto, ¡joder! No pude controlarlo.

– El rudo Harry Potter lloró por mi – le dije.

Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla, Harry me estaba dando un beso – Haría lo que fuera por ti, preciosa.

Le sonreí suavemente, con el corazón a mil… Si no me calmaba, mi corazón iba sufrir una taquicardia. ¡Joder, Hermione! Ya no eres una adolescente de quince, pero es que él… me hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

– Entonces, ¿te quedarás donde Harry? – preguntó Ron después de calmarse del ataque de risa.

– Si… bueno, si él me deja – dije riendo –

– ¡Claro que si, Mione! – dice Harry mirándome por encima de sus lentes – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ya te lo dije.

– Es verdad, y si quieres, también puedes quedarte aquí – dijo Ron sentándose para alcanzar su bol de comida china. – ¡Joder, que hambre!

Yo también me estiré y alcancé un bol, lo abrí y empecé a comerlo con palillos, ¡humm, que buena está!

– Es la mejor de New York – explicó Harry al ver mi cara de placer –

Alcé mis palillos a la altura de la boca de Harry para darle de mi comida, él comió y cuando pasó me dio otro beso en la cien.

– Humm, pero… en realidad apenas comience a trabajar buscaré departamento – dije luego de tragar –

No podía ver el rostro de Harry porqué estaba tras de mi.

– Algo me dice que es personal – dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara

– Anoche llevó a una mujer a casa – solté acida.

Ron se burló y miró a Harry atreves de sus lentes – ¿A quien? ¿La conozco?

Harry suspiró y descansó su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.

– Cho Chang – respondió Harry – A Hermione le ha caído bien.

Rodee los ojos.

– ¡Cho Chang! mierda, esa mujer es sensual – dijo Ron y palmea el hombro de Harry – Felicitaciones, amigo.

– Me dan asco – farfullé

– Tu y tus celos maternales – chistó Ron riendo de mis gestos – Ay, ya, no me pegues, lo siento…

Bajé mi mano y me reí junto con Harry. Harry se puso de pie y caminó adentro de la casa para servirse otro vaso lleno de Whiskey, él adoraba ese licor.

– ¡Harry! ¿me podrías traer un poco de agua?

El asintió y siguió su camino.

– Ron, ¿sales con alguien?

El me mira, risueño.

– No salgo con nadie, Mione – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque hay una chica guapa pero… no, no creo que valga la pena.

Enmarqué una ceja. Par de… promiscuos.

– Cierto, tu solo tienes relaciones de una noche, como Harry – solté.

– Es mucho mejor, Hermione. Soy un agente libre – se defendió Ron.

Rodee los ojos y en ese momento llegó Harry pero esta vez se sentó en su silla, me tendió la botella de agua, que destapé y bebí casi la mitad.

Ron me prestó una camisa suya que me llegaba más abajo de mis glúteos, me metí entre los dos en la enorme cama de Ron y él encendió la televisión, habíamos acordado que esa noche Harry y yo nos quedaríamos en su apartamento, no queríamos separarnos el primer día después de cinco años, y decidimos hacer lo que los domingos hacíamos cuando no teníamos ganas de salir, quedarnos en casa viendo películas con palomitas de maíz y helado, cortesía de Ron, ya que él sabía que amaba el helado de vainilla con chips.

Cualquier chica se cortaría un brazo por estar en mi lugar, los dos chicos más guapos estaban a cada lado mío, seguía siendo un sueño, se sentía tan bien tenerlos para mi de nuevo, Harry tenía una pierna encima de la mía, entrelazándola, mientras que Ron tenía un brazo encima de mis hombros, y así, los tres nos perdimos en la película de terror que había puesto el pelirrojo a regañadientes, ya que él las odiaba.

A mitad de la película, Ron se quedó profundo sobre su costado, había renunciado ya que, él odiaba las películas de terror, por ende, Harry y yo decidimos abrazarnos mientras comíamos palomitas y no quitábamos la vista de la pantalla, quince minutos más tarde, bostecé y estiré mis brazos, el cuarto de Ron era muy lindo, como el de Harry, tenía enormes ventanales cubiertos con sedas y cortinas pesadas de fina calidad, podía ver todo New York brillando, era bonito, Harry quitó el tazón de palomitas y se tumbó en la cama, yo hice lo mismo dandole la espalda pero entonces sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y luego, su pierna abrirse paso entre las mías, retuve un suspiro y me mordí el labio para contener una enorme sonrisa, estaba durmiendo con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, y sobre todo, estaba durmiendo, después de tanto tiempo, con él…

– Buenas noches, Mione – susurró adormilado

– Buenas noches – dije y cerré mis ojos.

Era la primera mujer en la vida de esos dos que se acostaba a dormir sin en su cama sin tener relaciones y peor aún, abrazados, ellos odiaban eso, según me contaron una vez, jamás habían dormido con una mujer, porqué no le importaba el amor o las caricias post sexo… y ahora estoy yo aquí, entre sus brazos… siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—-

Me levanté gracias al sol matutino, respiré hondo embriagándome de un aroma delicioso, mi estómago rugió y cuando me di cuenta, estaba completamente sola en la cama de Ron. Me puse de pie y me encaminé a la cocina, allí me encontré con mis dos hombres favoritos, Ron estaba al cuidado de algo en el fuego y Harry parecía estar haciendo chocolate, no se habían percatado de mi presencia, se veía adorables, rápido alcancé mi celular y les tomé un foco, el click de la cámara me delató.

– Mira quien se levantó, Harry – dijo Ron mirándome por encima del hombro.

Harry me sonrió y se acercó plantándome un beso en la mejilla, luego Ron hizo lo mismo en la otra, les sonreí y me senté en el comedor auxiliar que había cerca a la cocina.

– Te estamos preparando tu desayuno favorito, Mione – dijo Harry, parecía un niño pequeño – Pancakes, chocolate y fruta en cuadritos.

Le sonreí tiernamente – Hubiese sido mejor si yo los ayudaba, chicos.

– No empieces, Hermione, hacemos esto porqué te extrañábamos – dijo Ron y voltea un pancake en la parrilla – ¡Soy un maestro con esto!

Harry sirvió los tres vasos con chocolate y puso la fruta picada en una bandeja en el centro del comedor, luego le ayudó a Ron a servir los Pancakes bañados en miel de maple, ¡los adoraba!

– Gracias, chicos – dije sonriente

Harry me sonrió – Hoy tengo trabajo, ¿te importa quedarte sola en el apartamento? Creo que podré salir temprano.

– Te diría que te quedes aquí pero también tengo que ir a la oficina – dice Ron, afligido

– No importa, creo que saldré con las chicas – dije y agregué una sonrisa – ¿Tu hermana sigue viviendo donde siempre, Ron? Ella me envió la dirección por Email mientras yo estaba en Tampa.

Ron asintió a la vez que se metía un pedazo de fresa a la boca. El desayuno pasó entre charlas triviales y risas por los malos chistes de Ron, había sido la mejor mañana del mundo. A eso de las once, Harry y yo nos despedimos de Ron, y emprendimos viaje a su departamento.

– Ha sido tan divertido – dije poniéndome los lentes oscuros de Harry

Mi mejor amigo me miró con una sonrisa – Te quedan bien, Mione.

– ¿Son míos? – pregunté, feliz

Harry hizo una mueca pero asintió – Son mis favoritos, solamente tu me harías hacer algo así.

Me incliné sobre el asiento y planté mis labios en su mejilla – Gracias – susurré en su oido y percibí que se removió un poco y sonrió.

Entré al apartamento y lo vi pasar rápidamente para su habitación, escuché la ducha de su cuarto de baño y luego, remover cosas en su habitación, yo por otro lado, me tumbé en el sillón blanco y extendí mis piernas, luego de diez minutos, Harry salió impecable, traía una loción que me encantaba, ¡se ve increíblemente atractivo así! Llevaba un saco negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata un poco desarreglada, los pantalones le quedaban como un guante y los zapatos de material le daban un toque ridículamente caro.

– Te ves guapo – me aventuré a decirle

Harry me miró coqueto – ¿Te parezco guapo?

Rodee los ojos – No es una revelación, torpe.

Harry sonrió y se acercó, se apoyó en mi rodilla flexionada y me dio un beso en la frente.

– Estas en tu casa, Mione – me recordó mientras cogía de nuevo las llaves de su coche – Haz lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo, ¡que te vaya bien! – dije

– Gracias, te quiero – dijo antes de salir.

Sonreí ampliamente – ¡Te quiero!

Y él abandonó el apartamento.

Le marqué a Ginny Weasley y esperé a que me contestara.

_– ¿Hola? ¿Hermione?_

Sonreí ampliamente poniéndome de pie

_– ¡Ginny! si, soy yo – dije, emocionada por oír su voz._

–_ ¿Como estás? ¡ya iba a llamarte! Mi hermano me acabó de contar que estás en New York._

Me pasee por todo el apartamento mientras hablaba con mi querida pelirroja.

– _Si, he llegado hace dos días. ¡Oh, ansió verte, Gin!_

_– ¡Pero claro que si! – exclamó – ¿Te parece si nos vemos tipo seis y nos tomamos un par de copas?_

Sonreí, aquella era Ginny Weasley.

–_ Encantada, Gin. Ahora tengo pensado ir a almorzar con una amiga que se mudo aquí hace varios años, luego, te llamo para quedar en algún lugar._

– _¡Perfecto, Hermi! – chilla, emocionada – ¡Ya quiero verte!_

_– Y yo a ti, ¿nos vemos ahora, entonces?_

–_ Si, hasta ahora._

Y colgué emocionada. Hace mucho no veía a Ginny, ella se mudó a New York cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años, ella era menor que Ron por dos años, y desde entonces no la veía y hablábamos muy poco por mensajes de texto. Hubo un tiempo en el que salió con Harry, ella estaba pequeña y yo también, pero… no me gustaba para nada, en ese entonces no sabía lo que sentía en realidad por mi mejor amigo, y ella no tenía la culpa pero cuando Harry decidió pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo ya se mantenía con ella, Ginny pensó que él me gustaba y terminó o se alejó de Harry y a este no le importó en lo más mínimo, pensé que Ron se enojaría por eso pero nuestro amigo no opino nada sobre el tema, se excusó diciendo que Harry podía salir con quien quiera y que Ginny vería si quería salir o no lastimada, así fue como entendimos que Ron era una persona leal, como Harry o como yo.

_Hermione Granger - Hola, Luna._

_Luego de unos momento, Luna se puso en línea._

_Luna Lovegood - ¡Hola, Hermi! ¿como estás?_

_Hermione Granger - ¡Estupendamente, Luna! oye, resulta que estoy en tu ciudad, querida amiga, y pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar si puedes, claro._

_Esperé unos segundos._

_Luna Lovegood - ¡DIOS MIO! ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡QUE EMOCION! Dime hora y donde, Hermi._

Sonreí ampliamente, hoy tendría un día ocupado, quedé con Luna a las doce del medio día en Food Garden, un restaurante no tan lejos del apartamento de Harry, rápidamente me bañé, me vestí con algo abrigado pero bonito y me apliqué solo un poco de maquillaje, yo no era de empastarme la cara con bases y polvos, solo un poco de brillo labial y rubor, cuando pasé por el cuarto de Harry quise entrar ya que lo había dejado abierto, sonreí, todo lo que me recordaba a él me hacía sonreír, caminé a su buró y repasé sus libros de finanzas y mercadeo, luego me encontré con una dulce fotografía, éramos él y yo de pequeños, estábamos abrazados bajo el árbol de navidad en la casa de los Potter, los padres de Harry, que ahora vivían en una enorme casa en Georgia Atlanta, a veces lo llamó, ellos fueron de especial ayuda cuando mis padres murieron, los quiero como si fueran mis padres y lo son, los Potter sin mi segunda familia. Acaricie los borde de la foto y sin querer, la alcé a la altura de mi labios y deposite un suave beso en el cristal, limpiándolo luego, lo dejé en su lugar, miré su habitación y miles de pensamientos se vinieron a mi mente, algunos no tan agradables al observar su cama… suspiré y salí de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

El taxi vino por mi luego de diez minutos de espera, feliz me monté y rápido condujo hacia mi esperado encuentro con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**¡Ay por amor a Dios! ¿A quien no le gustaría estar en la posición de Hermione? Bueno... las cosas se ponen interesantes, en el próximo capítulos aparecerán dos personajes nuevos e importantes en la historia... en su momento, les envió un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo. **

_respuesta a comentarios. _

**GUESS - Oh, tus opiniones las tendré mucho en cuenta, y la de todos, claro. Me alegro que estés pendiente, espero te haya gustado este. **


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Luna estaba como la recordaba, solamente que ahora tenía el cabello lacio y no rizado como lo recordaba. La rubia se lanzó a mis brazos apenas me vio alcanzar la mesa donde me esperaba.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! – chilla mi mejor amiga entre mis brazos – ¡Te extrañe horribles, Hermione!

Sonreí ampliamente y enjugué una lágrimas mientras nos separábamos, Luna me detalló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Te has cortado el cabello! – exclamó sorprendida – ¡Te queda precioso! oh, tienes que contarme absolutamente todo.

Ambas nos sentamos una en frente de la otra y pedimos una botella de vino tinto para celebrar nuestro encuentro.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó, alegre

– Oh bueno, he decidido mudarme, en Tampa me sentía irremediablemente sola, a demás, terminé con Cormac hace meses y… no quería seguir viviendo en el mismo apartamento donde viví con él, así que lo he arrendado.

Luna alzó una ceja – ¿Por qué terminaron?

– Me fue infiel con una modelo larguirucha – grazné - Era un idiota, de todos modos.

– Un gran idiota, lo siento, Hermi – corroboró – ¿Y donde te estás quedando?

– Donde Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?

Luna me miró pensativa – ¡Ay, claro! Era guapísimo, ¿sigue igual?

Sonreí inocente – Está mucho más guapo, Luna.

– Demonios, ¿como es posible? – sonrió – Recuerdo que tu estabas enamorada de él.

Me mordí el labio – Teníamos catorce años, no era un enamoramiento.

– ¿Como no? Siempre que nos veíamos me contabas lo mucho que lo querías y llorabas cuando él salía con chicas – dijo Luna riendo – Varias beses llegaste a mi casa llorando porqué Harry había llegado a tu casa con perfume de mujer.

Sonreí temerosa, lo recordaba – Bueno… debo admitir que…

El camarero nos trajo nuestro vino y lo sirvió en elegantes copas.

– ¡¿Aún te gusta?! – gritó cuando él se fue.

– Un poco, si, Luna… sabes que Harry siempre será mi estúpida debilidad – dije y suspiré – Cuando lo vi, todo lo que sentía se despertó de nuevo, no se que es pero…

Luna se removió en su asiento – ¿El sabe?

– Claro que no – respondí de inmediato – Y no lo sabrá, por lo menos no por ahora.

Luna suspira – Tu sabes que Harry Potter es todo menos un buen novio, es más, ni siquiera ha tenido una novia real en toda su vida, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Luna tenía mucha razón, Harry era bueno en todo, menos en el amor, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que el amor era para idiotas y que él estaba muy lejos de ser un idiota, y esa estúpida idea la copio Ron. Yo por otra parte… si creo en el amor…

– Es mi mejor amigo, Luna – lo defendí, aunque sabía a lo que se refería – No soy tan idiota de buscar amor donde solamente hay dos cosas, libertad y sexo.

Luna se rio mientras alzaba su copa – La libertad y el sexo es muy bueno, Hermi.

Sabía que Luna era tremenda, pero a la vez, era una niña llena de sentimientos.

– Supongo, pero cuando no hay amor de por medio, es la primera regla – dije, triste – En fin, entre Harry y yo no podría pasar mayor cosa.

Luna bebió un poco de vino y yo la imité – Repítete hasta que te lo creas, amiga.

La miré divertida – Creo que hemos hablado mucho sobre mi, ¿que hay de ti, Lu?

Luna me hizo un ademan con la mano – Soy la gerente de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, hace dos años trabajo allí, como te había contado. Y salgo con alguien pero creo que las cosas no van para ninguna parte.

Bebí un poco más de vino – ¿Con quien sales?

– Con el sub gerente – respondió Luna – Desde hace un par de semanas, se llama Neville, es… algo guapo y bueno en la cama pero… no sé…

Me mordí el labio inferior – ¿Que sucede con él?

– Creo que quiero más emociones, Hermi, y él es muy aburrido – respondió cansina – A demás, siempre se la pasa en su computadora, de vez en cuando va a mi departamento y siempre nos vemos en el trabajo, ¡es agotado estar con alguien así!

– ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? – pregunté.

– Porqué no quiero estar sola, Hermi – responde cabizbaja –No se que hacer…

Estiré mi brazo por la mesa y acaricié su mano blanca.

– Ya pensaremos en eso, ¡hoy nos vamos a divertir!

Luna sonrió ampliamente – Eso dalo por echo, por cierto, Hermi ¿en que trabajarás?

Alcé la mano para llamar al camarero – Esta semana enviaré hojas de vidas, ya sabes que soy buena en el área de finanzas y economía, Luna, si sabes de algo…

Luna sonrió – Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Luna y yo pedimos comida de mar, ella un pulpo en salsa y yo, camarones, Luna me contó lo difícil que fue para ella adaptarse a la vida rápida y atrevida de New York, su madre murió a los tres años de ellos haberse mudado y el padre de Luna solo desapareció, así que a ella le tocó levantarse sola, luego conoció a Neville, y él la recomendó en la empresa y fue así como escaló hasta ser la gerente, fue un gran golpe de suerte para Luna. Tal vez, ella se siente en deuda con Neville.

Luego del almuerzo y el postre llamé a Ginny, me dijo que nos encontraríamos en Streep bar, un sitio famoso de New York, le dije a Luna que me acompañara y así las presentaría.

Ginny estaba preciosa, nos esperaba al lado de la barra en una mesita para tres personas, llevaba un labial carmín, su cabello lacio y largo, rojo como el fuego, su tez blanca, y ese cuerpo delgado, me sonreía ampliamente. La abracé fuertemente cuando llegué a donde ella, con Luna pisándome los talones.

– ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver! – exclamó Luna entre sollozos

Sonreí y me distancie – ¡Mírate! Que guapa estás.

Ginny sonrió – Tu más, Hermione. ¿Y tu amiga es…?

– Luna Lovegood – dijo la rubia sonriéndole – Un placer.

– Ginny Weasley – respondió la pelirroja estrechando su mano.

Las tres nos sentamos, Luna a mi lado y Ginny al frente.

– Mi hermano me llamó casi llorando – contó Ginny – pensé que era un broma, también me contó que estuvieron juntos anoche.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

– Si, en realidad queríamos darle una sorpresa a Ron – dije

Ginny pidió tres Martinis – Ah, ¿estás quedándote donde Harry?

Ginny enmarcó una ceja curiosa.

– Si, me quedaré con él hasta que encuentre un apartamento y trabajo – respondí.

La pelirroja asintió, su sonrisa de pronto se había borrado pero en cuestión de segundos regresó.

– ¿Y te quedarás poco tiempo, me imagino?

Observé que Luna torció el gesto.

– Oh, no… en realidad me radicaré aquí – sonreí – ¿Increíble, no?

– Bastante. – musita – ¿Y que tal te pareció Harry? Está guapísimo ¿no?

Me mordí el labio, no se me antojaba hablar de Harry con ella precisamente.

– Lo veo igual que siempre – mentí. – Hacíamos muchas videos llamadas cuando estaba en Tampa.

Luna me pateó por debajo de la mesa y yo traté de no reírme.

– ¿Ah si? Tal vez porqué no lo has visto de otra perspectiva, y yo exagero, aunque no podría, Harry es… guapísimo – Ginny muestra su perfecta dentadura.

– ¿Como así otra perspectiva? – inquirió Luna frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento el atractivo barman nos trajo los martinis. Ginny le lanzó una mirada coqueta y él se fue – ¡Que guapo es!

Luna hizo una mueca y yo carraspee, así era Ginny Weasley, despreocupada, atrevida y sagaz.

– Ah, si – Ginny miró a Luna – Es decir, cuando tu estás bajo la persona en la cama lo ves más atractivo de lo que es en realidad, aunque no creo que sea el caso de Harry es imposible, arriba o abajo él es igual de atractivo.

Quise pararme de ahí, lanzarle el Martini a la cara y largarme junto con Luna que tenía una ceja rubia alzada, incrédula, ¿por qué Ginny me estaba contando eso? Justo a mi.

– Bueno… no puedo saberlo, yo no me he metido en la cama de Harry como todas las chicas que babean por él – repliqué orgullosa, Ginny enmarcó una ceja – Supongo que lo veo de manera normal, es mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Harry se acuesta con muchas mujeres? – inquirió Ginny acida

Luna sonrió jovial – ¡Pero claro! Yo también lo conozco, no tanto como ustedes pero siempre ha tenido esa fama, que raro que no lo supieras.

– Como tu hermano – terminé, Ginny Weasley se había puesto roja – ¿Te preocupa algo?

Ginny batió su cabeza – Fue hace mucho tiempo, quizá un año… en fin, no sabía que… ya sabes, tenía mucho sexo, en realidad, sabía que salía con muchas chicas pero de ahí a que se acueste con todas ellas…

Sonreí triunfante – Oh… no le digas nada, por favor, solo quise advertirte, igual sigue siendo un buen chico.

Ginny asiente – Si, yo… lo estimo bastante, de todas maneras no interesa ya…

Luna y yo chocamos nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa, si Ginny Weasley pensó que yo iba a quedarme callada estaba muy, muy equivocada, yo comprendía perfectamente sus intensiones al hablarme de su relación con él.

– Por cierto, Hermione, que maravilla que hayas regresado.

La miré por unos segundos, alcé mi copa – Brindemos, porqué he regresado y seguiremos siendo buenas amigas.

Luna alza el martini y Ginny también – Salud – dijimos al unísono.

La noche pasó rápido, entonces ya eran las diez y nos habíamos tomados cada una tres martinis, me puse de pie algo mareada, me despedí de una alegre Ginny y caminé junto con Luna hacia nuestro taxi, revisé y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Harry y tres de Ron, ¡que exagerados son!

– Debes tener cuidado con Ginny – dijo Luna acomodándose en el sillón del taxi y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro – Es más falsa que una moneda de cartón.

– ¿Tu crees?

– Ella está enamorada de Harry – se precipitó a decir – Y entre mujeres tenemos el don de saber quien nos puede arrebatar a nuestro chico, ella te ve como una amenaza, amiga.

Sonreí – Luna, Harry jamás ha pensado en tener novia, no soy yo la amenaza.

– ¿Segura? Él te quiere de verdad, siempre está para ti y según lo que me has contado, te trata como a una princesa, con las otras chicas no es así, y Ginny lo sabe bien.

Me mordí el labio – El hace todo eso porqué soy su mejor amiga.

– Pero la pelirroja no lo cree así – dijo Ginny – Ella hará lo que sea por llamar de nuevo su atención, estoy segura.

– ¿Crees que Harry podría llegar a sentir algo por ella?

– No lo creo – respondió – Solo te digo que ten cuidado con Ginny ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda lo que te dije, Harry no es un tipo del todo decente, no te confundas.

Sonreí – Tal vez es lo que me gusta de él, es sexy, atrevido, seductor… bien, tienes razón, debo manejar todo con cuidado.

– Exacto. ¡Oh, aquí es mi apartamento! Puedes venir cuando quieras ¿ok?

Sonreí y besé su mejilla – De acuerdo, descansa.

– Igual tu, me llamas cuando llegues – me guiño un ojo y baja del auto.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas menos la tenue luz del cuarto de Harry al final del pasillo, me quité los zapatos y caminé en puntitas hasta llegar a su habitación.

– Hola, Mione –

Entré y dejé los zapatos y el bolso encima de la enorme alfombra, me encaminé a su cama y me tumbé a su lado, estaba viendo una serie de policías.

– Hola

– La próxima avisa que te vas a tardar – refunfuño – Estamos muy preocupados hasta que Ginny le dijo a Ron que estaba contigo.

Rodee los ojos, de nuevo Ginny. – Ya. No soy una bebé, Harry.

– No lo eres, pero hay peligros allá afuera – bramó Harry sin mirarme –

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos – Estaba con Luna y Ginny.

– ¡Que bien!

Respiré hondo – ¿Te enojarás? ¿Enserio?

Harry torció los ojos y me miró por primera vez, sonrió – No.

– Bien, te decía que me vi con ellas, Ginny está muy guapa ¿no?

Harry dejó de mirarme y de nuevo se concentró en la pantalla.

– No lo sé, ¿te parece?

– Si. ¿Y como que no sabes?

– Hace rato no la veo – respondió mordaz

Creo que él tenía el pecado encima desde que me respondió así, sonreí picara.

– Deja de fingir, se que te acostaste con ella – solté sin una pizca de enojo.

Harry suspiró y me miró – ¿A eso se reúnen las mujeres? A hablar sobre con quienes se han acostado.

– A veces – me encogí de hombros – ¿Enserio te follaste a la hermana de tu mejor amigo?

Harry cambió de canal – Si.

– ¿Por qué? – chisté.

– Porqué si, Hermione, demonios – bramó, enojado –

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Y por qué te enojas cuando tocamos ese tema?

– Porqué para mi Ginny Weasley es una cosa del pasado – respondió más tranquilo – Y el pasado es…

– Pasado – terminé, sintiéndome algo tranquila, él ya no piensa en ella…

Harry suspiró – Exacto. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Ah si, buena esa Potter, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

– No.

– Bien… ¿quieres algo de beber?

– No.

– ¿Entonces que quieres? – preguntó dulcemente a la vez que me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Me mordí el labio… a ti, Harry, te quiero a ti – Nada. Tengo sueño.

Harry sonrió – Ve a dormir, entonces.

Asentí lentamente, me estiré y bese su mejilla raspándome con su barba – ¿No has considerado quitártela?

El me miró con una ceja alzada – ¿Quieres que me la quite?

– Hummm… no, en realidad no, se te ve bien – susurré – Pero es molesto darte un beso.

El sonrió divertido y en un par de momentos me encontré debajo de su bello y perfecto cuerpo desnudo, ya que solo estaba en unos bóxers, y él me daba besos por toda la cara y restregaba su barba en mis mejillas y frente mientras yo gimoteaba tratando de salir de su agarre sin conseguirlo, él era muy fuerte.

– ¡Harry, basta! – continué riéndome

Pero él no paró si no cinco minutos después, se apoyó en sus hombros y me miró dulcemente, tragué saliva, ¡joder! Estaba muy cerca, alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

– Eres hermosa, Mione – susurró

Me quede callada, con el corazón apuntó de salirse por mi boca. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca pero ninguno de los dos se movía, él se acercó y plantó un beso en mi frente, luego se alejó completamente.

– Descansa, preciosa.

Le sonreí como si lo que hubiese pasado no me afecto – Descansa.

Me puse de pie, recogí mis cosas y corrí a mi habitación. ¡Demonios, demonios! Me tumbé en mi cama con una sonrisa, era increible que solamente con un poco de cercanía Harry podía ponerme así, realmente me gusta, Luna tenía razón, debo jugar bien o terminaré herida, y… odiaría que la amistad de Harry se echara a perder por un sentimentalismo, suspiré y me acurruqué en mi enorme cama, debo controlarme con él, debo hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero, feliz día de la mujer. y segundo, apareció Luna y Ginny, estuvo genial lo que Hermione y Luna le dijeron a la pelirroja, espero no la odien tanto... **

**Les envió un abrazo, y... el próximo capitulo está... fuerte. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

La semana pasó muy rápido, Harry mantenía casi todo el día en la oficina y eventualmente se tardaba muchísimo en llegar excusándose que tenía una importante reunión, ¡si, claro! Una reunión con una nueva vagina, seguramente… en fin, yo trataba de ignorar cada cosa que me hiciera sentir estúpidamente mal, lo bueno es que entre semana no trae chicas a casa, o tal vez, es porqué estoy yo, quien sabe.

La relación con Harry siempre es muy buena, él es muy atento, siempre me levanta y desayunamos juntos, me llama en la tarde para saber que estaba haciendo o cuando tiene tiempo libre, ¡es muy lindo! ¿Como no enamorarme de él? Tal vez, él lo hacía como mi mejor amigo, pero yo no podía dejar de verlo como otra cosa más que mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que también lo amaba como eso, es mi familia.

Hace dos días Ron me invitó a cenar en un restaurante lujoso, Harry no pudo asistir porqué tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, o algo así dijo, entonces asistí yo, por supuesto, fue divertido, luego de la cena fuimos a cine y me llevó al apartamento de Harry a eso de las dos de la mañana, este ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, tranquilo, porqué sabía que estaba con Ron y nada malo me sucedería.

El jueves salí con Luna de compras, y aproveché para comprarle algo a mis dos mejores amigos como agradecimiento por lo que hacían por mi, Luna me presentó al famoso Neville ese día que cené en su apartamento, era un chico… gracioso y la quería, porqué la miraba con ternura cuando ella hablaba y decía sus ocurrencias, mientras que, Luna era alguien muy… dura, muy seca y reprimida, le costaba mucho decirle algo lindo, tal vez es por eso… no se entendían para nada bien, me dio pena por Neville, no es una mala persona.

Escuché las voces de Harry y Ron en el vestíbulo, emocionada porqué hoy era viernes supe que ellos salían más temprano, y me emocioné más aún cuando supe que Harry no había tenido otra cita importante y se vino directo al apartamento. Caminé deprisa por el pasillo hasta el encuentro con ellos.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron abriendo sus brazos para recibirme

Lo abracé con fuerza – Hola, Ronni.

– Hace bastante tiempo no me decías así – dijo cuando me soltó.

Sonreí y caminé donde Harry que se estaba quitándose su saco, me abrazó y no me soltó, esas pequeñas acciones me encantaban.

– ¿Como les fue hoy? – pregunté aún en los brazos de Harry que me estrechaban los hombros delicadamente.

Ron se tumbó en sofá, quitándose los zapatos de material – Fue un día largo.

– Realmente lo fue – concuerda Harry meceándo nuestros cuerpos.

Su perfume era exquisito.

– Llamé a Harry para que me recogiera ya que hoy no lleve el auto al trabajo y pensamos que podríamos hacer algo, hoy es viernes – dijo Ron

Sonreí y alcé la mirada para ver los ojos de Harry – ¿No estaban agotados?

– Dijimos que fue un día largo, preciosa, no que estuviéramos cansados – admitió Harry, esta vez, soltándome y caminando al bar.

– Un vodka para mi – dijo Ron

– Sale un Vodka, ¿y tu Mione?

– Otro igual – respondí sentándome al lado de Ron.

Harry preparó los tragos, los repartió y se sentó en frente de nosotros.

– ¿Y bien que haremos? – preguntó el azabache meneando su licor suavemente

Los miré con una sonrisa – ¿Y si salimos de fiesta?

Ron me sonrió y Harry lo imitó – No suena mal, justo mi hermana saldrá esta noche con unos amigos, podemos ir con ellos. – dijo Ron.

Quise rodar los ojos en ese momento con fastidio por suponer que saldríamos con Ginny pero sería muy evidente y Harry sabría que no acepto la idea de que ellos se acostaron alguna vez, no quiero que piense que también lo celo con ella, no es muy común que las amigas sean tan posesivas ¿o si?

– ¿Que dices, Harry? – pregunté tratando de formar una sonrisa.

– Me parece bien – se encogió de hombros –

– Entonces, vamos – sonreí. – invitaré a Luna.

Harry sonrió ampliamente – ¡Luna! Hace años no se de ella.

Me miré de nuevo en el espejo y me gustó lo vi, llevaba un mini vestido negro con algunos brillantes, manga larga y con un buen escote en la parte de atrás, no me maquillé mucho, me coloqué unos tacones altos negros y tomé mi bolso.

Sería divertido, cuando éramos más jóvenes amábamos las fiestas, Ron siempre se emborrachaba y terminaba tirándose a alguien, Harry por otra parte, mantenía pendiente de mi, ya que yo era más chica que ellos, aún sigo siéndolo pero soy mayor de edad y creo que ya no siente tanta responsabilidad, a medida que fui creciendo las fiestas se volvieron pesadas, Harry y Ron jamás habían consumido drogas, ni tampoco lo hacían ahora, pero salíamos con personas que si, y el ambiente se tornaba pesado así que casi siempre terminábamos en pelea, Ron y Harry peleando con estúpidos drogados y borrachos que querían sobrepasarse conmigo, una vez, Ron salió con la nariz rota y tuvimos que llevarlo al doctor y Harry terminó con varios cardenales en la mejilla, típica pelea en discotecas… sin embargo, a pesar de tantas anécdotas, jamás dejamos de divertirnos, incluso nos llamaban el trio dorado en Tampa, era genial…

– ¡Joder! – exclamó Ron que llevaba ropa de Harry pues no quería ir a su apartamento – ¡Estás… preciosa!

Harry sonrió – Te ves hermosa, Mione.

Harry me miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pequeña, y noté que alzó sus cejas negando la cabeza, ¿que habrá pensando? Moriría por saber que había pensando en ese momento.

Sonreí sonrojada – Ustedes se ven guapísimos.

Admiré a Harry cuando salimos del apartamento, tenía el cabello revuelto, su típica barba bien hecha, una camisa manga corta que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, un jean oscuros y zapatos casuales, ¡Dios! Este hombre era una tentación andante, tragué en seco, de pronto tenía la boca seca.

El taxi nos dejó en una discoteca bastante retirada del apartamento, parecía estar repleta, Ron llamó a Ginny para que nos dijera exactamente donde estaban ubicados. Entramos entre el montón de personas, Ron iba guiándonos y yo lo seguía, Harry iba atrás mío, en un momento sentí sus manos en mis caderas para protegerme de los ebrios y de quienes bailaban, incluso, él empujaba a las personas para que nadie me tocaba, era así, exagerado y protector.

Ginny estaba en la zona VIP, allí me emocioné pues vi a Luna, sin Neville, claro… me separé de mis amigos y la salude primero con un abrazo, estaba preciosa, y ni se diga de Ginny Weasley, que se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, este la abrazó y luego la alejó poniendo sus manos en su cintura para poder saludar a los demás, sonreí suavemente y me acerqué a saludarla.

– ¡Luna! – dijo Harry, Luna lo estrechó con amabilidad.

Sonreí, ellos se habían visto esporádicamente, cuando él me iba a recoger a casa de Luna, mis padres confiaban ciegamente en él así que siempre le decían que me llevara o me recogiera de cualquier parte a la que iba.

– Hola, Harry – dijo mi mejor amiga – Cuanto tiempo…

Harry sonrió y asintió – Te presento a Ron, es nuestro mejor amigo.

Luna le sonrió a Ron y este, con una ceja arqueada le beso la mejilla como saludo. A pesar de que conozco a Ron desde hace bastante tiempo, Luna no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo pues se mudó a New York y a ella la protegían mucho así que jamás salía de fiesta con nosotros.

– Hermione no me había comentado que tenía una amiga tan hermosa – dijo el pelirrojo de la manera más seductora posible.

Rodee los ojos – ¡Ronald!

Vi que Ron me miró de reojo. Conocía esa sonrisa.

– Oh, déjalo, jamás me había sentido tan alagada – ironizó Luna entre risas.

Ron le sonrió sugerente – Así que Luna, ¿te tomas algo?

– Oh, si, un coctel – respondió Luna. Me sonríe y sigue a Ron hacia la barra.

Los observó alejarse y suspiró, ¡No vayas a joderlo con Luna, Ron! Aunque conociéndola… sonreí, sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, pude percibir el rostro afligido de Ginny y eso me dio más gusto… Demonios, no debería sentirme así…

– Odio este maldito vestido – masculló Harry en mi oido – Te queda ridículamente corto.

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí los labios – ¿Ah, si?

– Todos te miran con hambre, Hermione – chistó, con cierto enojo en su voz.

– Ya, pero lo que no saben es que tengo un mejor amigo muy posesivo – dije riendo –

Harry me gira sin quitarme las manos de la cintura – Y no saben cuanto…

Torcí la mirada – Eres imposible ¿lo sabías?

El sonrió gustoso. – Si. Ya regreso, no bailes con nadie que no conozcas.

– No conozco a nadie – me quejé

Harry se acercó a mi oído – Esa es la idea. No tardo.

Harry me soltó no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios, incluso me paralicé, lo vi alejarse por las escaleras sacando una cajetilla de su bolsillo, seguro saldrá a fumar y a ligar con alguna chica… suspiré y me di la vuelta para observar a el grupo de personas que están en nuestra mesa.

Me presentaron a Lavander, una chica guapa que fue… algo de Ron hace años pero ahora son simples amigos, también a Dean Thomas un diminuto interés romántico de Ginny, creo que es la primera vez que salen, luego estaba Seamus, mejor amigo de Dean, y por último vi a un hombre muy guapo.

– Hermione, ven te presento – dijo Ginny tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia él.

Sorprendida por su… bonito gesto de presentarme, pensé que me quedaría sola hasta que Harry, Ron o Luna regresaran.

– Hermione, te presento a Draco Malfoy – dijo la pelirroja –

El joven me sonrió y extendió su mano blanca, la estreché con sutileza y también sonreí. Draco era guapo, tenía los ojos grises azulados, piel nívea, una barba no tan poblada como la de Harry pero le quedaba muy bien, era rubia como su cabello, su mirada era penetrante.

– Un placer – le dije

– ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó por encima de la música

Ginny me sonrió y se marchó dejándome con Draco, suspiré y me apoyé en el balcón que daba a la primera planta de la discoteca, las luces hacían que los ojos de Draco brillaran.

– Si – grité – Me he mudado hace unos días.

Draco bebió de su cerveza - ¿Quieres algo, Hermione?

– Una corona – respondí, amable.

El sonrió y se alejó a la barra donde estaban Luna y Ron hablaban plácidamente mientras bebían. El cuerpo de Draco no era tan musculoso pero si estaba marcado, lo noté por su camisa cernida a su pecho, me mordí el labio sin querer, era atractivo no podía negarlo.

– Aquí tienes – dijo extendiéndome la cerveza

Le sonreí y bebí un poco – Y Draco… ¿de donde conoces a Ginny?

– Nos conocimos en una fiesta de un amigo en común – explicó Draco – ¿Y tu? ¿conoces a todas estás personas?

Negué con la cabeza – Solo a… aquel pelirrojo y a la chica que está a su lado, a Ginny y a…

– Tu novio – termina

¿Mi novio? Sonreí suavemente, se refería a Harry.

– No es mi novio – dije y sin saber porqué un sonido de descontento vibró en mi voz – Es mi mejor amigo.

Draco alzó una ceja – Pues parece tu novio, hace poco los vi abrazados.

– Somos cercanos – dije sonriente –

– Ya veo… Yo solo conozco a Ginny y bueno, gracias a los cielos ahora a ti – dijo y choca su cerveza con la mía haciéndome reír.

– Coincidencia, quizá – dije y me mordí el labio.

Draco me observó atento.

– ¿Bailamos? Una mujer tan bella se debe lucir – dijo sonriéndome de manera… seductora.

Dejé mi cerveza encima de la mesa y asentí, Draco se abrió paso entre la gente, una fuerte manó abarcó mi brazo y me frenó en seco.

– ¡Hey, suéltala imbécil! – chistó Draco empujando a quien me había retenido

Miré hacia al frente y me encontré el rostro furioso de Harry ¡joder! rápido me coloqué en medio de Draco y Harry pues este último le iba a saltar encima para devolverle el empujón. Menos mal Ron no estaba presente.

– ¡Harry! – exclamé frunciendo el ceño. Me giré hacia Draco – El es Harry, mi mejor amigo.

Sentí a Harry tensarse a mi lado.

Draco lo miró – Pensé que eras cualquier otra persona.

Sonreí un poco por la buena intensión de Draco y Harry lo notó.

– No soy cualquier otra persona, ella viene conmigo – dijo Harry rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

El ambiente de pronto se tensó. Harry tenía los deseos de golpear a Draco y podía notar en las venas brotadas de su cuello que quería matarlo, Draco por otra parte, lucia tranquilo.

Draco enmarcó las cejas, divertido. – Pensaba invitarla a bailar.

– No podrá ser – gruño Harry apretándome a su cuerpo.

Me giré hacia Harry – ¿Que dices? Iré a bailar con él.

Harry me miró furibundo – No lo conoces y yo tampoco.

– Si lo conozco, es amigo de Ginny. – protesté – Oye, se cuidarme.

– Hermione… – chistó entre dientes – ¡No!

Alcé una ceja. – ¿Disculpa? – sonreí – Deja de tratarme como una niña, Harry.

Harry miró a Draco de reojo y me miró a mi un par de segundos, luego bajó su brazo de mis hombros, sonreí, me puse de puntitas y le bese la mejilla. – Te quiero.

Harry asintió sin decirme nada, supuse que estaba muy molesto pero él no era mi padre y… yo no le decía nada cuando él metía mujeres en su cama, ¿por qué tendría que enojarse por bailar con alguien? Sin embargo, eso me gustó, pero sabía que sus celos eran muy diferentes a los míos…

Alcancé el brazo de Draco y le sonreí – ¿Te metí en problemas con tu amigo?

– Oh, no, Harry solo me protege mucho – respondí, restándole importancia al tema

Draco asintió y me llevó a la pista de baile.

Sonó una canción bastante movida, todos en la pista bailaban muy apretujados, y Draco no perdió la oportunidad, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, él se movía bastante bien, sonreí y me mordí el labio accediendo a su cercanía, alcé mis brazos y rodee su cuello fuerte con mis brazos, moví mi cadera al compas con la suya de manera lenta y seductora, Draco puso una mano en mi cadera y con cierto vaivén fuimos descendiendo y luego subimos con la misma intensidad, ¡Dios mío! Este hombre si sabía moverse, giré mi cabeza, y visualicé a Luna bailar con Ron de manera sofocante, ¡Joder, Luna! Draco me giró sobre si y sentí su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, eché mi cabeza para atrás y disfruté del momento y su danza lenta y tortuosa, por un momento, mi sentidos se perdieron y me dejé llevar por las próximas dos canciones.

Luego de unas horas volvimos a subir a la zona VIP, me encontré con Luna y Ron charlando en una de las sillas, estaban muy cercas, pero no vi a Harry por ningún lado, caminé hacia Luna y Ron con Draco siguiéndome.

– Mione, ¿donde estabas metida? – preguntó Ron casi gritando por la música, miró a Draco – ¿Y él?

Sonreí – El es Draco. – Miré a Draco – El es Ron, mi otro mejor amigo, y ella es Luna.

Ron asiente con cara de pocos amigos, y Draco respira hondo pero sonríe.

– Harry se marchó – me dijo Ron

Alcé una ceja – ¿Que?

– Si, dijo que nos veríamos mañana – Ron tomó un shot de tequila –

– El jamás se va sin nosotros – grité por encima de la electrónica.

Ron se encoge de hombros – Seguro vio alguna chica linda.

Rodee los ojos, seguramente… aunque él jamás nos dejaba solos… Luna notó mi descontento y me sonrió cálidamente.

– ¡Otra ronda de tequila, chicos! – gritó Ginny, borracha

Ron alzó su copa y Ginny la lleno – ¿Que sucede Hermione, Draco te aburrió?

Me sonrojé – No digas estupideces.

Sentí la sonrisa de Draco y me giré hacia él – ¿Licor?

Draco sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello – Licor.

Nos sentamos junto a Ron y Luna, Ginny y Dean se unieron y compramos otras dos botellas de Tequila reposado y no paramos hasta que todo se acabó. En la mitad de la noche saqué mi celular, preocupada por Harry, independientemente que se vaya con alguna golfa quería que estuviera bien así que le envié un mensaje de texto…

Por favor, cuídate.

Hermione.

Y lo envié.

Ron y Luna se besaron cuando ambos ya estaban muy ebrios, ¡jamás había visto a Luna ebria! Su beso fue apasionado, todos les lanzamos murga y ellos se rieron, yo no estaba tan abría y sentía un nudo en el estómago por mi mejor amigo, creo que Harry pudo arruinarme la noche largándose… ¿por qué lo había echo justo después de nuestra diminuta discusión?…

Draco era todo un caballero,, me compró una botella de agua y no se embriagó, solamente tomó lo necesario para estar más feliz, y eso me agradó, no charlamos mucho, no era un ambiente exactamente para charlar pero era un tipo agradable y fisicamente llama mucho la atención… Ginny por otra parte ni siquiera había notado que Harry se había marchado, estaba muy contenta besuqueando y bailando atrevidamente con Dean que me resultó un amor y supe que había sido un error juzgarla tan pronto.

Luego de un momento, Draco y Ron se hablaban bien, o por lo menos, ya tomaban juntos y Ron de vez en cuando, a pesar de su ebriedad no me quitaba los ojos de encima cuando salía a bailar con Draco, que por cierto, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no se si por el licor en mi cabeza o porqué quería desahogarme porqué Harry estaba quien sabe donde y quien sabe con quien… solamente quería, sentir el cuerpo de Draco moviéndose contra el mío.

– ¡Joder, Luna! – exclamé cogiendo sus cabellos.

Luna vomitaba en el inodoro de la discoteca. – M-Mier-mierda… – jadeo, vomitando todo el licor que ingirió.

Luego de cinco minutos, Luna pudo dejar de vomitar. – Ven, arriba.

Tuve que quitarle los zapatos y meterlos en mi bolsa, la saqué del baño y afuera nos esperaban Ron, Draco, Ginny aún bailado y Dean tratando de no dejarla caer.

– ¡Ronald! – gemí sosteniendo a Luna que se estaba durmiendo. – ¡Ayúdame!

Ron pasó sus brazos por abajo de Luna alzándola.

– Llévala a su apartamento – le pedí – queda algo cerca al tuyo.

– ¿Y tu? No puedo dejarte ir sola – dijo Ron, sosteniendo a Luna.

– Yo puedo llevarla – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

Ron lo mira con cara de pocos amigos… su momento de amigos había acabado cuando el tequila acabó – Ni hablar. Hermione, te vienes conmigo.

Miré a Ron – No te haré dar semejante vuelta…

– ¡Hermione! – chilló, molesto.

Suspiré, no iba a discutir ahora con nadie. Miré a Draco – La pase increíble…

Draco sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla – Yo también.

Sonreí y seguí a Ron hasta la puerta. Ron montó a Luna en el taxi y luego yo, él se fue adelante.

– ¿Donde vive Luna? – preguntó Ron.

Le di al conductor la ubicación y él arrancó.

– ¿Tu y Draco estaban muy juntos, no?

Rodee los ojos y acaricie la cabeza de Luna – No empieces, Ronald.

Ron se calló. Dejamos a Luna, Ron la subió a su departamento y la dejó encima de la cama, luego volvió al auto y emprendimos marcha al apartamento de Harry.

– ¿Harry no te ha llamado? – pregunté.

– No.

– ¿Crees que esté bien?

– Si, Hermione – respondió – El no es un bebé.

– Yo tampoco, Ron – solté, molesta.

Ron volvió a guardar silencio. El taxi aparcó frente al edificio, Ron me miró.

– Nos vemos mañana– dijo

Asentí y salí del auto furiosa, el carro no arrancó hasta que entré a la portería. ¡ERAN UNOS IDIOTAS!

Abrí la puerta y me quité los zapatos, cansada, caminé lentamente y me detuve en seco… no puede ser… me agazapé hasta la puesta y mordí mi mano para no soltar un sollozo…

– ¡Oh, si, si! ¡Harry…! ¡Joder, me encantas! – gemía una mujer dentro del maldito cuarto…

Escuché la cama moviéndose y los jadeos de Harry, sentí las lagrimas hirviendo salir de mis ojos en cantidades, me tapé la boca y caminé a la cocina, dejé mi bolso encima de la barra y me apoyé para llorar insaciablemente, seguramente, no me escucharían… Me sentía ridícula llorando por alguien que ni siquiera piensa, por alguien que me quería como una estúpida niña, como una hermana… ¡soy patética!

Caminé al bar y saque una botella de ginebra… me senté en la silla alta de la barra y la destape, aún con las lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas y mi voz rota, alcé la botella en dirección al cuarto de Harry…

– ¡Salud por ti, hijo de puta! – chillé y bebí a fondo blanco la primera botella escuchando de fondo los gemidos insaciables de aquella suertuda mujer.

* * *

**Hola! **

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Por qué creen que Harry hizo lo que hizo? y... si, apareció Draco, y quiero adelantarles que para los amantes de DRAMIONE... aquí hubo un poco de química entre estos dos... Ron y Luna ya se conocieron... ¡mejor dicho! esto se pone bueno. Los leo. abrazos. **


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, ¡mierda! ¿que había ocurrido? Reconocí el lugar donde estaba, me encontraba en mi habitación con un pijama, ¿a que hora me había cambiado por un pijama? Arrugué el ceño, me puse de pie y arrastré mis pies hasta afuera del cuarto, tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza y mareo realmente fuerte, se llama resaca, Hermione.

Lo vi, tumbado en el sillón con sus ojos cerrados, apreté la mandíbula y mis ojos se cristalizaron, los recuerdos de anoche llegaron como imanes a mi cabeza, lo recordé todo, menos la parte en que había perdido el conocimiento y había terminado en mi cuarto.

– Hermione…

– No me hables – chisté dandole la espalda.

Caminé furiosa hasta la cocina, abrí la cajonera y saque un vaso para llenarlo con agua fría.

– Hermione, ¿que pensabas anoche? ¡te has bajado dos botellas de ginebra tu sola! – dijo Harry alterado desde la barra de la cocina

Me serví el vaso con agua y lo miré desafiante, aunque mis ojos húmedos podían delatarme – ¿Y que te importa? De todos modos me abandonaste anoche.

Harry titubeó – No te abandoné, solo…

– ¡Si lo hiciste! – chillé – Se supone que deberíamos pasarla juntos y… ¡te largaste tras el culo de esa mujer!

Harry me miró con rencor – ¡¿Me culpas a mi?! Fuiste tu la que decidiste bailotearle a ese imbécil frente a mis narices.

– ¡¿Y que cojones tiene de malo que baile con alguien?! ¿Por eso te tenías que ir a follarte a alguien?

– ¡No lo conoces! – me gritó a la vez que le pegaba una palmada a la barra.

Deje el vaso encima del mesón de mármol gris – Lo dice el hombre que se acuesta con todo New York, que ironía.

Harry apretó su mandíbula. incluso, logró asustarme.

– ¡Yo tengo más experiencia que tu, joder! No te compares conmigo – me gritó.

– ¡No me grites! – exclamé acercándome un paso a la barra – ¡No sabes lo preocupaba que estaba por ti! ¿y tu donde estabas?

Harry soltó una risa amarga – No me digas… ¿me extrañabas? Te veías muy feliz bailando con ese hijo de perra.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Claro que te extrañé, idiota! Y me preocupo por ti, pero estoy harta que me trates como una niña, ¡estoy harta que tu y Ron crean que soy una maldita niña que requiere atención a cada rato! ¡Ya he tenido sexo, Harry! ¡Ya he tenido novio! ¡No me jodan más!

Harry rodeo la barra y se acercó a mi – ¡¿Que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti?!

– ¿Y si tanto te preocupo… porqué me abandonaste anoche? – inquirí furiosa – ¡Yo se porqué! Harry Potter tenía que follar con alguien para sentirse más hombre ¿eh?

El ojo de Harry adquirió un extraño tic – Me vine con ella porqué se me dio la regalada gana, Hermione, ¿feliz? ¡por qué amo follar, así como tu dices, joder!

Aquello me hirió en lo más profundo de mi corazón… bajé la mirada y mi labio inferior empezó a temblar.

– Hermione… yo…

– Solo me preocupé por ti, Harry – mentí, ese no era el problema principal, el maldito problema era que llegué y lo escuché tirándose a alguien luego de dejarme – Solo fue eso…y… no soy una bebé…

– Hermosa, siento…

– ¡Callate, idiota! – grité con el llanto apunto de reventar –

Le di un suave empujón y corrí a mi habitación, justo cuando Harry me alcanzó le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

– Hermione, ábreme, por favor – escuché su voz rota, eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera – Por favor, nena, discúlpame… fui un idiota al comportarme así… ¿Hablemos, si?

No respondí, me senté en mi cama y abracé mis rodillas.

– Mione, por favor…

– ¡Largate! – grité con un nudo en la garganta – ¡Déjame sola!

Pronto dejé de escucharlo… y yo me sumí en un profundo llanto.

Mi almohada y sábanas eran cómodas, llevaba varias horas acostada en la misma posición, había dejado de llorar y la cabeza me dolía horrores. Pensar en Harry lograba lastimarme, pensar en la noche anterior era como clavarme espinas en mis ojos, fue realmente horrible haber presenciado de nuevo aquella situación, si no lo amara como hombre seguramente me hubiese dado igual que se follara a mil mujeres, pero… es complicado cuando ese hombre es el amor de tu vida y mejor amigo a la vez, ¿como se lidia con eso? Me quedó claro que Harry Potter me ve únicamente como su amiga, de otro modo, ¿por que me dejó anoche para irse con otra mujer? Él podía hacerlo, tenía todo su derecho, pero a mi me dolía, y me dolía al punto de bajarme dos botellas de ginebra y tener una reseca del diablo.

Al final, la culpa no era de Harry… él no sabía lo que yo sentía realmente por él… pero era imposible no enojarme, no llorar, era algo que se me salía de las manos, que ni siquiera podía controlar.

– Mione… el almuerzo está servido – escuché su voz triste al otro lado de la puerta.

No conteste.

Harry era un chico del que te podías enamorar fácilmente, y yo no fui la excepción, he convivido con él desde que tengo memoria, ¿como no haberme enamorado? ¿como haberle cogido un cariño más grande que el de un mejor amigo o hermano? Entendía que él me quiera cuidar y proteger pero… era inútil cuando sabía que lo hacía como un hermano mayor, eso me desarmaba… no sabía ni siquiera como manejar esa situación, siento que en cualquier momento estallaré y le diré que… lo amaba, pero… él se alejaría de mi, él jamás se acostaría, o besaría a su mejor amiga que veía como una hermanita, ¡él no haría eso!

Pasaron las horas y aún seguía acostada en la misma posición sin ánimos de moverme. No quería sentirme así pero tampoco quería alejarme de Harry, no, antes preferiría hacer de tripas corazón y seguir a su lado como su mejor amiga porqué es eso lo que él me puede brindar y yo he sido una estúpida… no quería discutir con él… me dolía saber que nos habíamos gritado y dicho cosas hirientes…

– Hermione, Ron está aquí… – lo volví a escuchar.

– Mione, se que estás molesta pero… vamos, sal, llevas todo el día encerrada – escuché la voz dócil de Ron

No contesté. Aun no estaba lista para verlo.

Suspiré, tal vez fui yo la que jodió todo ¿no? Tal vez me molesté también porqué si Harry puede hacer su vida, yo también puedo, si… no puedo estar con él yo también puedo salir con chicos, no puedo quedarme estancada, no podía decirle a Harry lo que siento por él, podía arruinar nuestra amistad, yo quería seguir a su lado, siendo su amiga, porqué a pesar de todo, él es mi familia, y si tenía que sacrificar mi amor por él para conservarlo, bien, lo haría… solo espero, aguantar, solo espero algún día… acostumbrarme a su estilo de vida, a no ser yo la chica que él ama, solo espero poder lidiar con esto sin salir herida… como Luna me lo advirtió… yo soy la que se tiene que acostumbrar no él… yo soy la que no me debo enojar, no él… yo fui la tonta… no él, y por eso mismo, tengo que arreglarlo y empezar a pensar un poco en mi y mi salud mental y tragarme todos los días lo que siento por él, pero eso no significa que… me abstenga a salir con otros chicos…

Por fin, decidida, me puse de pie… miré el reloj en mi celular y eran las siete de la noche, ¡joder! Si estuve todo el día en cama. Me lavé el rostro antes de salir en mi baño personal y lo sequé, luego, tomé valor y salí, la imagen que tenía al frente me partió el alma, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en el suelo al frente de la puerta, estaban dormidos…

Sonreí dulcemente y me incliné hacia adelante – Chicos…

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Harry – ¡Hermione! –

Ron saltó y se paró tan rápido como pudo seguido de Harry.

– Mione… – susurró Ron abrazándome contra su cuerpo.

– Ron…

El me soltó con una mueca en la cara – Lo lamento… yo…

Negué con la cabeza – Está bien… ¿podemos hablar?

Harry me observaba tímido, ambos me siguieron a la sala. Harry y Ron se sentaron enfrente mío.

– Chicos, yo los adoro – empecé – Y se que se preocupan por mi pero… enserio, ya no soy una pequeña niña, he crecido y aunque no parezca, se cuidarme sola.

– ¿Lo dices por Draco? – chistó Ron

– ¡Ron!

– Lo siento… pero, entiéndenos, Mione – dijo Ron – Eres nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra familia, no queremos que ni una mosca te toque porqué te amamos, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?

No pude evitar sonreír – Lo sé y yo también los amo a ustedes… por eso es que, me disgusté contigo anoche, Harry.

El aludido agachó la cabeza y cuando la volvió a subir me dedico la sonrisa más linda que vi en toda la vida – Lo sé, fui un estúpido, no tengo derecho a tratarte como lo hice… pero me alarmé cuando te vi tirada en la barra con esas botellas vacías, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido y… llamé a Ron y él me dijo que tu no habías salido ebria así que entendí que… te lastimé al irme y dejarte sola y pensaste que no me importabas cuando llegaste y… bueno, ya sabes…

Suspiré… vaya, que deducción… en parte, fue cierta… no toda, pero en parte.

– Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé – mentí – No me gusta que cuando salgamos nos dejes solos, jamás lo habías hecho.

Harry respiró hondo – Lo siento, Mione…

Sonreí – Yo también lo siento chicos, por enfadarme tanto…

– Prometeremos darte un poco de espacio ¿verdad, Harry?

El interpelado vaciló un momento – Tal vez… un poco – susurró, muy poco convencido.

Sonreí – Podemos empezar por ahí…

Harry me miró con ojos suplicantes – ¿Estamos bien?

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos, me senté en la mitad.

– Los amo.

Harry y Ron me estrecharon en un abrazo y ambos me besaron las mejillas haciéndome reír, no, no podía alejarme de este par de hombres, no importaba cuanto me cueste, pero no iba a arruinar mi relación con ellos, mucho menos con Harry, no iba a hacerlo… tenía que aguantar…

– Nosotros a ti, Mione – suspiró Harry y me da otro beso en la mejilla –

Luego de un momento nos separamos. – ¡Dios mío! Tengo mucha hambre.

– ¿Que tal si te pones cualquier cosa y vamos por unas grasosas hamburguesas? – preguntó Ron –

Sonreí y me puse de pie – ¿Ponerme algo? Ni hablar, iré en pijama, el primero que llegué al auto de Harry paga la comida.

Empecé a correr hasta el ascensor pero efectivamente Harry y Ron fueron más rápidos, el primero me cargó por los aires, sobre su hombro y así, entre gritos y risas de mi parte, habíamos vuelto a la normalidad…

– Harry, bájame – chillé cuando llegamos al parqueadero.

Harry me bajó y me abrazó – Mione, lo lamento…

– Ya, ya, eso ya pasó – susurré entre sus brazos – ¡Tu gastas las hamburguesas!

– Lo que digas, hermosa – dijo riendo – Pero si tu perdiste, Ron y yo llegamos de primero.

– Tu me trajiste cargada – alegué – A demás, tu eres el de la disculpa.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me soltó – Bien, pequeña estafadora.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos, entren al maldito auto, muero de hambre! – gritó Ron

Harry subió al lugar del piloto y yo me monté en los asientos de atrás entre mis dos amigos.

– Joder, conozco un sitio buenísimo para comer hamburguesas callejeras – dijo Ron – Coge la autopista, Harry.

Harry hizo lo que Ron le dijo.

– Por cierto, Ron, ¿has hablado con Luna?

– No, Mione – respondió – Sabes que no soy de esos pero… es una chica guapa, eh, deberíamos salir más de seguido con ella.

Me reí – Luna es mi mejor amiga, que te quede claro.

– ¿Luna? – preguntó Harry – ¿Le coqueteaste a Luna?

– Nos besamos – dijo Ron sonriente – Creo que le gusté, debes preguntarle, Hermione.

Rodé los ojos – Supongo que tocaremos el tema.

– Por cierto, ¿y Malfoy? ¿te ha hablado?

Me encogí de hombros – No. No le di mi número.

– Pues bien hecho – dijo Ron

Vi que Harry sonrió, satisfecho. ¡Tonto, protector!

Rodé los ojos – ¡Oh, miren, allí esta!

Harry estacionó el auto al lado del carrito de hamburguesas y bajó la ventanilla de Ron.

– Hola. Tres para llevar por favor, oh y con doble ración de queso – ordenó Ron

– Y patitas fritas – dije

– y patitas fritas – repitió Ron.

La señora asintió y empezó a preparar nuestro pedido. Nuestra amistad era así, y no dejaría que nadie la dañara, ni siquiera mis sentimientos por Harry, así eso me condene. Yo no podía vivir sin ellos, no podía respirar sin ver los ojos verdes de Harry.

––––––

Entré y luego entró Harry cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, lo miré con una sonrisa.

– Descansa, Harry – dije.

Pero él se adelantó y me tomó de la mano – Espera… yo siento que no hemos hablado bien del todo.

Suspiré, no quería remover lo que había sucedido – Ya lo hablamos, Harry, no te preocupes.

– Quiero que me escuches – susurró sin soltar mi mano – Lamento haberte herido, lamento haberme ido y traer una chica a casa… no estuvo bien hacer eso y dejarte sola, estabas con Ron y se que no te iba a pasar nada, pero también se que hicimos eso para estar juntos…

– Harry… – sonreí – Es tu casa, puedes traer y hacer lo que quieras, bien si, es incomodo… pero, no es algo que deba importarme. Y por lo otro, no volverá a pasar ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió suavemente – No volveré a ser un idiota.

– Bien, entonces, todo arreglado – le sonreí –

El me jala del brazo y me estrecha en los suyos, apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

– Odio que discutamos, nena – susurró –

– Yo también lo odio, Harry – susurré abrazando más su torso. –

Después de un momento, nos separamos – Ahora si, descansa.

Él me sonrió y asintió – Descansa, hermosa.

Caminé a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, escuchando como Harry hace lo mismo, quise escribirle a Luna así que abrí la bandeja de mensajes y me sorprendí cuando vi un mensaje inesperado…

Me encantó conocerte, Hermione.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Que opinan? ese Malfoy... es todo un lanzado enviandole mensajitos a Hermione, ¿hasta donde creen que llegará? y, bueno como vieron, Harry y Hermione no soportaron mucho después de esa pelea... lo que se le viene a estos dos... **


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

– ¡¿Que?! ¿Te habló? – preguntó Luna quitando sus gafas de sol.

Alcancé mi margarita – Si, fue un mensaje corto, pero… no pensé que fuera a escribirme tan pronto.

– Bueno, ¿y que piensas hacer? ¿le respondiste?

Estiré mis piernas sobre la silla blanca – No, no le respondí, Luna, tengo algo de miedo ¿Sabes? Después de la discusión que tuve con Harry la semana pasada, no lo sé si estoy lista para salir con alguien.

Luna bufó – Por esa misma razón deberías salir con alguien, Hermi, es decir, Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, tu no puedes estancarte, amiga.

Suspiré, ella tenía razón – Lo sé, Lu. Pero es que… ¡Diablos! Estoy enamorada de él, ¿como podré salir con otro chico pensando en Harry todo el tiempo?

– Harry se acuesta con todo New York, creo que tu puedes hacer lo mismo – chistó Luna con una sonrisa. – Puedes empezar con Draco.

– Harry se acuesta con todo New York porqué él no siente amor por nadie – grazné decepcionada – Yo si, y es un asco.

Luna bebió de su cerveza – Solo digo que puedes salir de manera casual con alguien, Hermione, estas joven y eres hermosa, ¿por qué no? Quien sabe, tal vez lo tuyo por Harry lo puedas superar en un tiempo.

Respiré hondo – Llevo años enamorada de él, no se si se pase…

– Tal vez con algo de sexo si – se burla Luna – Harry puede, tu también. Por cierto, ¿como siguieron las cosas entre ustedes tres después de la pelea?

Me encogí de hombros. – En realidad, todo marcha muy bien, la discusión la dejamos atrás y Harry se ha portado muy lindo conmigo, mucho mejor que antes, ¡anoche vio películas conmigo y nos dormimos en su cama! No sabes la tentación que tuve de besarlo y… pero no, ya sabes, que no haré nada que afecte nuestra amistad…

Luna enmarcó las cejas.

– Debe ser horrible vivir con la persona que amas y no ser correspondido, Mione –

– En parte si, Lu, pero no te niego que con él, así no me miré como mujer, me siento cómoda y segura, es mi mejor amigo y también lo amo por serlo – dije y agregué una sonrisa – Eso me lo digo todos los días para que no duela tanto.

En ese momento Luna y yo nos callamos, Ron había aparecido desde su sala y se sentó al lado de Luna.

– Harry ya viene, se le hizo tarde – avisó Ron – ¿De que hablaban?

– Oh, de nada, Ronald – respondí – Esta semana estuvo más ocupado que de costumbre.

Ron alzó su vaso de Whisky.– Han llegado unos socios de China, es el mejor negocio para su empresa.

Y era cierto, en toda la semana Harry y yo no nos habíamos visto mucho, él llegaba muy tarde, solamente dos días me quedé despierta y lo esperé con un té de frutas, hablamos un poco y luego dormimos, ayer fue diferente, él llevó pizza y vimos películas como antes, era encantador poder ser parte de su vida y ayudarlo un poco con lo que fuera, así sea, acariciándole sus cabellos hasta que él se quedaba dormido.

Harry llamo para avisar que no vendría, así que Ron, Luna y yo salimos a cenar a un restaurante cercano, supuse que él estaba muy ocupado con sus socios. Le echaba muchísimo de menos, estar con Harry era refrescante y a pesar de que… yo sintiera mil cosas por él, he aprendido a dividir un poco las cosas, tal vez así me hago menos daño. Tenía claro que las atenciones que él me hacía eran simplemente cuestión de mejores amigos, nada más…

– El cumpleaños de Harry en un mes – dijo Ron antes de meterse un pedazo de pan francés en la boca.

Sonreí – ¿Como lo vamos a celebrar? – pregunté, emocionada – Debe ser algo grande, en el primer cumpleaños que paso con él en cinco años.

– He estado pensando ir a Georgia – dijo Ron –

– ¿Georgia? – preguntó Luna.

– Allá viven los padres de Harry – respondí – Creo que es una buena idea Ron, debemos hablar con Lily y James.

Ron asintió animado – Hace mucho tiempo no los vemos.

– La última vez que hablé con Lily fue hace unos meses – murmuré – Creo que estará encantada de volver a vernos y más si es para el cumpleaños de Harry.

– Debemos planearlo todo con cautela, sin que él sospeche – dijo Ron

Luego de la cena, Ron invitó a Luna a unos tragos, desde luego yo le dije que me dejara en casa, a eso de las diez llegué al apartamento, vi a Harry sentando en la sala, con la cabeza entre las manos, en la mesa de centro había una botella de Tequila y al lado una copa, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y él levantó la mirada ojerosa, ¡Dios mío!

– ¿Que pasó…? – pregunté acercándome a él y sentándome a su lado.

– Mejor pregúntame, que no pasó – dijo él y se echó hacia adelante para servirnos un shot – ¿Gustas?

– No te dejaré bebiendo solo – sonreí y él también.

Me tomé el shot junto con él. – Cuéntame, ¿que sucedió?

Harry me miró – Mis socios llegaron de China, y tengo que hacerles una atención para la presentación del proyecto, y es para mañana en la noche, no tengo la menos idea de que hacer, Mione… estoy estancado, ni siquiera he hablado con mi equipo de trabajo, ¡son unos inútiles!

Se sirve otro shot y se lo pasa de una.

– Déjame entender – propuse – Tienes que organizar un evento para mañana, y en él hacer la presentación de tu proyecto y a demás, la bienvenida de tus socios.

– Así es – asintió – Y no tengo el maldito tiempo, ¡es mañana! ¿quien organiza un evento de esa magnitud en un día?

– Nosotros – sonreí – Olvidas que soy la mejor organizadora del mundo.

Harry me miro esperanzado – ¿Enserio? ¿me ayudarías?

– ¡Pero claro, tonto! – le di un golpe en el brazo – Soy tu mejor amiga, jamás te dejaré solo.

Harry sonrió aliviado – No sabes cuanto te agradezco, nena.

– ¿Y bien, tienes alguna idea? – pregunté, él palideció.

– Ninguna.

Me mordí el labio pensativa, rápidamente me puse de pie, tomé su laptop y me volví a sentar a su lado.

– Pues… tenemos que hacer que se sientan como en casa, se sientan cómodos y en ambiente – dije y abrí google – ¡Oh, esto es! Podemos recrear la fiesta con temáticas de la cultura china, ya sabes, comida, música y mira, Geishas, podemos contratar a unas cuantas, ¡sería fantástico!

La mirada de Harry se iluminó – Pero ¿donde compraremos todo eso…?

– ¡En el barrio chino! – exclamé alegre – Es sencillo, ahora mismo llamaré a la empresa organizadora de eventos, tú llama a este lugar…

– ¿No crees que es muy tarde? – preguntó Harry cogiendo su celular

– La peor diligencia es la que no se hace, Harry – sonreí – ¡Animo!

Harry y yo duramos toda la noche trabajando arduamente, la fiesta tenía que salir perfecta, él se lo merecía, ha trabajado muy duro para el proyecto que tiene que presentarle a sus socios, y lo menos que puedo hacer yo, luego de él tenerme aquí, es ayudarlo. Fue divertido, a veces nos abrazábamos cuando algo salía bien o cuando respondían nuestras llamadas de la empresa de decoradores, que fueron los más complicados en contactar, hubo un momento en el que de la emoción me alzó en sus brazos y plantó un beso cerca de mis labios, él ni siquiera se inmutó, yo por otra parte me sonrojé a más no poder.

A demás, amé pasar más tiempo a su lado. Dormimos de seis a siete, no fue mucho, pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de descansar, nos bañamos y nos vestimos con rapidez, ni siquiera desayunamos.

– Debemos dividirnos, Harry – dije – Yo iré al hotel, supervisaré que decoren bien el salón, tu debes ir a contratar las geishas y no olvides la comida.

Harry asintió –Nos vemos en el hotel.

Sonreí – Si.

Harry me sonrió y se acercó a mi, plantándome un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero.

– Te quiero, ¡vete! Ya llegó mi taxi.

Harry se montó en su auto y se marchó.

El hotel era uno de los mas prestigiosos de New York, y en realidad, de los Estados Unidos, sus cadenas hoteleras eran las mejores.

– ¿Su nombre?

– Hermione Granger, he reservado uno de sus salones para un evento de Potter´s Company – dije

El empleado revisó el sistema y alzó su mirada negra – Si, señorita, el salón A109.

– ¿A109? Reservé el B300 – dije – Debe haber sido un error.

Volvió a revisar – No, aquí dice que reservó el A109.

– ¿Ese salón es amplio?

– No, en realidad, es el más pequeño que tiene el hotel –

Enmarqué una ceja – Tengo una compañía organizadora afuera esperando mis ordenes, y ustedes me dicen que ahora tengo el salón más pequeño, ¡lo he reservado anoche! Claramente dije, B300.

– Señorita…

– Necesito a su supervisor – chisté enojada.

– El señor Snape no se encuentra…

– ¡Necesito hablar con alguien ahora mismo, por favor!

Tenía mis brazos en Harry, furiosa, ¡que incompetencia!

– Eh… si, si, deme un momento – dijo, nerviosa.

Entonces llamó. Esperé ansiosa – ¿Y bien?

– Tiene suerte, el hijo del dueño esta aquí mismo, ya viene para acá.

– Perfecto. – grazné.

– Disculpe, ¿la ha molestado algo?

Esa voz… no puede ser… di la vuelta y me encontré con unos ojos grises muy lindos, él me sonreí simpático.

– Draco – susurré – ¿Eres el dueño?

Dios, se veía extremadamente guapo, llevaba un traje gris con el cabello bien organizado, debí organizarme un poco más… me sonrojé cuando las palabras de Luna invadieron mi mente…

El sonrió – No, es mi padre, Lucius – me explicó – Yo solo trabajo como gerente de este hotel, dime, ¿cual es el problema?

Era una verdadera suerte.

– Verás, anoche llamé para alquilar un salón, el B300 y creo que se han confundido y me han dado el… A109.

Malfoy asintió lentamente – Déjame lo arreglo.

Enseguida se acerca a la recepción – La señorita Granger necesita el B300 inmediatamente, por favor, anota que el cambio lo hice yo personalmente.

– Si, si, señor Malfoy. Puede disponer de el ya mismo, señorita Granger.

Le sonreí – ¡Perfecto! – miré a Draco – Gracias, Draco…

El sonrió y caminó junto a mi hasta la entrada, donde le dije a los decoradores que empezaran a hacer su trabajo en cuanto antes.

– Y… ¿Que evento se realizará, Hermione? – preguntó.

– Pensé que sabías todo lo que sucedía aquí – dije sonriéndole

Draco me miró incrédulo – Este hotel es enorme, creo que algo se me puede pasar.

– Es un evento empresarial de Potter´s Company – dije

– Ah, ¿de tu amigo, no? El tal Potter.

– El mismo – sonreí – Le estoy ayudando.

Draco asiente lentamente – ¿Tu viste mi mensaje?

¡Ay, demonios! Contaba con que no se acordara. – Eh… bueno, si.

El sonrió de forma coqueta y se apoyó en la pared coral.

– ¿Y… que te impidió contestarme? ¿Harry Potter?

Enmarqué mis cejas – Claro que no, en realidad, iba a hacerlo, solo que en ese momento me ocupé de algo.

Luzco como una estúpida.

– Claro… – Draco me sonrío perspicaz – Es algo bueno, justo ahora, no hay algo que te distraiga ¿o si?

– Supongo que no –

– ¿Saldrías a cenar conmigo? – preguntó – Puede ser el próximo fin de semana, ¿sábado?

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Contesta, idiota! Traté de verme lo más casual posible.

– Si… claro – sonreí.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Si, Draco, me encantaría cenar contigo – dije, más segura.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó sobre si – Nos vemos el sábado entonces, señorita Granger.

Sonreí de lado – Como usted diga, señor Malfoy.

Draco se inclinó sobre mi y me beso la mejilla, sentí unas pequeñas cosquillas allí y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Joder. Él me sonrió.

– Te deseo suerte –dijo

– Gracias – musité.

Vuelve a sonreírme y se marcha hacia el Lobby y luego se pierde entre las personas… Ese hombre es muy sexy, no tanto como Harry… pero… es, suspiré, es… varonil y seductor, un chico por el cual una chica se cortaría un brazo, y yo iba a salir con él el sábado, me mordí el labio y miré por donde se había ido, tal vez Luna tenga razón, tengo que darme una oportunidad con alguien y Draco es una buena opción.

El salón quedó perfecto, ¡todo estaba precioso! Bien decorado y parecía una pequeña ciudad China en un lujoso salón, me sentí orgullosa y satisfecha, a demás, me sentí muy feliz porqué sabía que Harry se iba a sentir bien, y pude hacer algo bueno por él, le dará gusto haberme permitido ayudarle, todo valió la pena, incluso, haberme topado con Draco.

Te espero en diez minutos en el apartamento, Mione.

Harry Potter.

Arrugué el ceño, pero habíamos quedado en vernos aquí…

Entré al apartamento, rendida, había sido un día realmente pesado y estaba muerta de hambre, había comido unos bocadillos en el hotel pero no era suficiente. En sala estaba Harry sonriente y muy elegant… mi corazón latía deprisa, Harry era muy apuesto, llevaba un traje de Versace, el cabello desorganizado y una sonrisa en el rostro, seductora y cordial, era una buena combinación, me acerqué dejando mi bolso pequeño encima de la barra del bar.

– ¡Te ves increíble, Harry! – le sonreí cálidamente – El salón quedo perfecto, cuando me vine estaban organizando la comida, todo saldrá bien.

Harry asintió y se agachó para coger una caja negra con listón dorado del sillón, se acercó a mi a paso suave sin dejar de sonreírme.

– Esto es para ti, preciosa – dijo extendiéndome la caja.

La recibí, me apoyé en la barra y la dejé encima de esta para abrirla.

– ¡Dios mío, Harry! – exclamé, sorprendida – ¡Es hermoso!

Saqué el vestido negro. ¡Era un verdadero sueño! El vestido tenía un velo en el torso, una tela negra oscura cubría lo necesario y atrás el escote era pronunciado, llevaba hasta más abajo de los tobillos, a juego con unas sandalias de tacón alto muy delicadas color doradas.

– Harry… – gemí, acongojada – Yo… no debiste…

Harry me miraba tiernamente y puso su mano en mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

– Quiero que seas mi pareja hoy – sonrió cuando vio mi cara anonadada – Sin ti, nada de lo que pasará esta noche hubiese sido posible, fuiste mi salvación, como muchas veces, quiero que vengas conmigo, tu eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, Mione.

– ¿En…enserio…? – balbucí débilmente, con un hilo de amor brotando desde el pecho.

Me mordí el labio y enjugué una lágrima que escurría por mi mejilla, que él me dijera eso causaba un estruendo de emociones en mi interior.

– ¿De verdad piensas que soy tu amuleto, Harry?

Harry se acercó a mi mejilla, y su aliento fresco me embriagó, suavemente besa el recorrido de la lágrima y la atrapa con sus labios, me removí, nerviosa.

– Siempre lo has sido – declaró – Nadie más que tu merece estar esta noche conmigo, una de las noches más importantes de toda mi carrera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé fuertemente, él no tardo nada en rodearme con sus fuertes brazos y darme un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

– Oh, lo siento… – dije alejándome un poco – No quiero estropearte.

Harry rodó los ojos y me volvió a estrechar. – Te quiero tanto, hermosa. No se que haría sin ti.

Sonreí suavemente y luego de un momento me separé de él – Iré a vestirme, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Harry asiente.

El vestido me quedaba como un guante, me sorprendí que Harry tuviera tan en cuenta mis medidas, incluso parecía que me lo hubiese probado antes de la compra. Me maquillé los ojos y me apliqué un brillo labial muy suave, me peiné mi cabello, pero no hice mucho ya que es realmente corto. Sonreí ante el espejo y salí de la habitación.

Harry se quedo ensimismado viéndome, su mirada se iluminó.

– Mierda… – susurró – Hermione, no sabes lo… perfecta que te ves.

Me sonrojé – Esta precioso el vestido.

Harry negó con la cabeza – Tu lo haces lucir hermoso. ¿Nos vamos, señorita Granger?

Tomé su brazo – Vámonos, señor Potter.

Ambos nos sonreímos y salimos del apartamento.

* * *

**Ese Malfoy... no me odien los fanaticos de Harry y Hermione, yo también lo soy pero... Draco será muy importante para esta historia. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? **


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

– ¡Eres estupenda, Hermione! – dijo Harry, asombrado. Le sonreí cálidamente.

El salón había quedado precioso, ya toda la compañía estaba allí, incluyendo los socios de Harry. La asistente de Harry se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

– Señor Potter, se ve muy elegante.

Harry le sonríe amable – Gracias Giselle. Por cierto, ella es Hermione Granger.

Extendí mi mano y ella la estrechó – Usted también se ve encantadora.

– Igualmente.

– Los señores Hang ya están aquí, han admirado mucho su trabajo y por supuesto, quieren hablar con usted, señor Potter.

Harry se organiza la corbata, estaba un poco nervioso. – Gracias, Giselle.

La mujer sonríe y se aleja un poco para hablar con otras personas en representación a la empresa. Harry y yo nos encaminamos hacia el tumulto de personas.

– Señores Hang – saludó Harry.

Harry me había puesto al tanto en el trayecto, ellos eran unos importantes inversionistas, eran hermanos y dueños de una de las compañías más fructuosas de China, querían invertir acciones en la empresa de Harry porqué había tenido un despliegue económico muy gran los últimos tres años, eso aumentaría los ingresos de la empresa a casi un 99% lo que para Harry y el resto de su equipo, equivaldría una excelente y única oportunidad.

– Señor Potter, ¡que maravilla de recepción! – dijo el más adulto, su ingles era perfecto a pesar de su notable acento.

– Me enorgullece mucho que sea de su total agrado. Permítanme presentarles a mi acompañante, ella es Hermione Granger.

Los dos hombres dirigieron sus achinadas miradas hacia mi, sonreí suavemente e hice una pequeña venia, ellos saludaban así.

– Un placer conocerlos – dije

– No sabía que Harry Potter tenía una novia tan esplendorosa – dijo el más joven.

Me tensé, ¿novia? Esperé a que Harry lo arreglara, pero no dijo nada, solamente me tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Tuve que tranquilizarme, no esperaba ese gesto por parte de él, quise encontrarle el motivo a sus acciones y supuse que era por negocio, por lo que solo atiné a sonreír.

– Ella es la autora intelectual de todo el evento – comenta Harry orgulloso –

– Asombroso, felicidades, señorita Granger – dijo el más adulto, que tenía por nombre Owen.

Sonreí – Fue un placer. La gastronomía china es exquisita.

– ¿Ha visitado China? – preguntó Sun, el menor.

– No – admití – Pero sería maravilloso conocerla algún día.

– Si decide ir, la estaremos esperando, a usted y al señor Potter, por supuesto, tienen nuestro palacio a su orden – dijo Owen con una sonrisa amena.

Harry se inclinó un poco – Muchas gracias. Por cierto, ya empezará el show, ¿nos siguen?

– Claro, después de usted.

Harry y yo caminamos hasta la mesa más cerca a la enorme tarima, todo estaba debidamente decorado, Harry me corrió el asiento y yo me senté, a mi lado se ubicaron el señor Owen y el señor Sun, en esa misma mesa estaba Giselle, otros dos hombres que desconocía y una mujer que al parecer era traductora y trabajaba en la compañía Chang. Harry tomó posesión del micrófono llamando la atención de todos, le sonreí desde mi puesto y pude ver, que me devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

– Buena noche. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y como ya saben, estábamos aquí, para la atención de los señores Chang y toda su maravillosa y profesional compañía. Para mi y mi enorme y basto grupo de trabajo queremos darle la bienvenida a nuestra maravillosa ciudad, pero sin alejarlos de la suya, por supuesto. Quiero agradecerle a ustedes por la oportunidad, y por supuesto, a Hermione Granger – la luz me enfoca y sonrío tímidamente, no esperaba eso – Sin ella nada de esto hubiese sido posible, gracias.

– Te quiero – gesticulé y él sonrió.

– Y sin más, quiero que la velada sea para todos ustedes un bonito recuerdo.

El salón estalló en aplausos, Harry bajó del escenario y se acomodó a mi lado.

– ¿Como estuve?

– Magnifico, gracias por haberme mencionado, Harry – dije, me estiré y le bese la mejilla.

– Gracias a ti, hermosa – susurró en mi oido – Te quiero.

Le sonreí más y entrelacé su mano con la mía, dejándola encima de mi rodilla y pusimos cuidado al hermoso show de baile de las geishas tradicionales. Me gustó la armonía de aquella cultura, me sorprendí de mis capacidades para organizar algo en poco tiempo, algo que no era para nada pequeño, los señores Chang disfrutaban con gusto el show que duró una hora y media, luego, dos hermosas mujeres empezaron a tocar instrumentos mientras hacían movimientos extraordinarios con abanicos.

– Al parecer, se están divirtiendo, Harry – murmuré mientras alzaba mi copa con agua.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia los señores Shang – Eso parece, Mione.

La cena pronto fue servida, un delicioso pollo agridulce con verdura y salsa de soya, acompañado de un puré de patatas y especias, la comida fue idea de Harry, y en realidad sabíamos del tema, ya que amábamos la comida oriental.

Los señores Shang abandonaron la mesa luego del postre, lo que alarmó a Harry pues no dijeron nada, mi mejor amigo alzó la mirada buscando la de Giselle que se encogió de hombros, la chica se puso de pie y siguió a los invitados.

– ¿Que crees que pasó? – pregunté, nerviosa.

– Espero que nada malo, por suerte, Giselle sabe como actuar –

Asentí lentamente y desvié mi mirada hacia Giselle que enseguida se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa, Harry y yo nos pusimos de pie.

– Señor Potter, ¡quieren hablar con usted en privado! –

Harry respiró hondo y se acomodó sus mangas – De acuerdo, creo que es la hora.

Miré a Harry y le obsequié una sonrisa tranquila – Todo saldrá bien.

Harry asintió y me dio un beso en la frente, luego le sonrió a Giselle. Luego él se desplazó hasta donde los señores Chang fumaban opio, supongo que costumbre, Harry les señaló un pequeño salón afuera del nuestro, era en realidad, la sala de negocios que tenía el hotel, me mordí el labio y miré a Giselle.

– ¿Que crees que suceda?

– El señor Potter es una persona audaz e inteligente, solo un inepto no aceptaría un negocio con él, y los señores Shang están lejos de serlo – dijo Giselle y suspiró – Harry le ha dedicado mucho tiempo a este proyecto, los dos, en realidad.

La miré en silencio… – Me imagino. Conoces muy bien a Harry.

– Llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos – sonríe con desdén – Si que nos conocemos bien, el señor Potter es una persona cálida.

Parpadee y enmarqué una ceja, luciendo molesta, debí imaginarme esto, otra mujer enganchada que ha tenido aventuras sexuales con el famoso Harry Potter, ¡vaya revelación! Me cruce de brazos.

– Tienes razón, es un hombre eficaz – asentí.

Giselle me mira – El habla mucho de ti, cuando no estabas decías que eras una mujer muy inteligente y bella, y que te echaba de menos, debe usted tener suerte, no parece ser una mujer que se haya acostado con él luego de una noche de copas como todas las que si caímos antes sus varoniles encantos.

Me quede muda, sin saber muy bien que decir, ¿enserio me había dicho eso? y… ¿como lo debo tomar? Trate de mostrarle una sonrisa pero no pude, ella se había acostado con Harry y… ¿enserio tienes celos de otra chica, Hermione? Ya te quedó clarísimo que Harry es un hombre muy sociable, no puedes ir odiando a toda la que se acuesta con él ya que no me está engañando ni nada por el estilo… suspiré, que terrible se siente discutir con alguien a quien Harry ha… besado y abrazado…

– Soy su mejor amiga – dije patéticamente

Ella enmarca una ceja – ¿Solo eso?

– Si, ¿por qué el tono de sorpresa? – sonreí cordial.

Giselle alargó su brazo y tomó una copa de champan.

– Hemos tenido más reuniones sociales en la empresa, y nunca había traído pareja ¿sabe? Porqué a pesar de ser su mano derecha, jamás me ha dicho que lo acompañe de manera formal, y a ti si, eso es… nuevo.

Sonreí, convenciéndome que no había nada de extraño – Eso es porqué lo ayudé con todo esto, a demás, como te dije, soy su mejor amiga, no es lo que tu piensas, Giselle.

La joven asintió poco convencida – En fin, me alegro mucho de conocerte, deberías trabajar en nuestra empresa, seguramente Harry ya te lo ha propuesto.

Me cruce de brazos e hice un mohín – No, en realidad no.

– Bueno, pues le diré – sonrió cálidamente – Tienes talento, y eres jovial, me gusta las personas rápidas y osadas, claramente, tu y Harry lo son, yo también por supuesto, de otro modo no podría trabajar a su lado.

– Gracias por tus elogios, Giselle – dije – Pero si él no lo ha tomado en cuenta debe de ser por algo.

– Quien sabe, tal vez, ya lo esté reconsiderando. ¡Ugh, ¿por qué tardan tanto?! Solo deben firmar un estúpido papel. – chistó Giselle y de un solo sorbo vacía su copa. – ¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza, en este momento me podían más los nervios que otra cosa. Ron sabía que iría como pareja de Harry, le había dicho cuando estábamos de camino hacia acá, y pronto envió un mensaje.

¿Como va todo? ¿firmaron el contrato? ¡no me dejen en ascuas! Avísame cualquier cosa, Hermione.

Ron.

Sonreí y le envié un mensaje.

Harry aún está hablando con los inversionistas, Ron, calma. Si todo sale perfecto serás el primero en saberlo, y si no, también, aunque tengo un buen presentimiento.

Hermione.

Guardé mi celular en el sobre negro y respiré hondo. Todas las personas se estaban divirtiendo, comían danzaban y admiraban cada decoración, mientras que Giselle y yo seguíamos en la misma incomoda posición esperando noticias de Harry.

Mi corazón latió freneticamente cuando lo vi cruzar el enorme umbral buscandonos con la mirada, cuando hizo contacto con nosotras sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo! – gritó Giselle presa de la emoción a la vez que se echaba correr hacia Harry.

Tan pronto como llegó donde él, lo abrazo y él a ella, me encaminé hacia él, incapaz de moverme más rápido por los tacones altos, ¿como demonios hizo esa chica? Cuando llegué donde él salté en sus brazos, él me lanzó, emocionado y me dio unas vueltas improvisadas, cuando nos separamos, mi emoción era tan grande que no distinguí el momento en que presionó sus labios con los míos en un corto beso, se separó y me abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente.

– Lo hicimos, Mione – me susurró.

Mis piernas temblaban y agradecí que Harry me sostuviera, de otro modo, caería, ¿él me había besado? ¿en los labios? Incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, me dije que fue por el ánimo del momento, fue un acto reflejo, nada serio, él no sentía tal cosa por mi, no podía… no podía ilusionarme por un beso… me separé un poco y trate de hacer una sonrisa pero no salió nada, seguramente mi rostro emanaba confusión y mucha felicidad, ¡me había besado! Di un paso hacia atrás cuando vi a los señores Shang acercarse con una sonrisa, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Giselle sonreí autosuficiente, seguramente estará pensando mil cosas como yo. ¡Cálmate, Hermione!

– Ya le han dicho la buena nueva – dijo el señor Owen

¡Responde, idiota! Parpadeo lentamente y siento la mirada de todos en mi – Eh… si, claro, yo… ¡que felicidad! Es un honor que Potter´s Company cuente con su inversión.

Owen y Sun sonrieron y estrecharon mi mano, temblorosa – ¡Hay que celebrar!

Sonreí un poco y asentí.

– Les enseño la barra de licores asiáticos – dijo Giselle a los señores Shang, que asintieron y la siguieron.

Tragué en seco y me giré para ver a Harry mirándome con ternura y alegría.

– ¿Bailamos, hermosa?

Asentí y caminé junto a él con nuestras manos entrelazadas hacia la pista. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo por instinto subí los míos a su cuello, aún desorientada por su pequeño y poderoso beso.

– ¿Que sucede, Mione? ¿No estás tan feliz como yo?

Alcé mi mirada – ¡Claro que estoy feliz, Harry! es solo que…

Harry sonrió – ¿Fue por el beso, verdad? Lo siento, nena, no quería ofenderte.

Respiré hondo, ¿ofenderme? Si tan solo supiera…

– No me ofendiste, Harry – susurré moviendo mi cuerpo al compás con él – Solo me tomó desprevenida, eso es todo – mentí, en parte.

Harry alzó su mano y me acarició la mejilla – ¿Te gustó?

Mi corazón dio un brinco – ¿E-el beso?

El me miró, divertido – ¿Que más sería? – me dio una suave vuelta.

– Bueno… fue, fue un beso – ¡que después tan estúpida, Hermione! – Digo, si.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y me acercó, me planto un beso en la frente y yo aspiré su perfume.

– Gracias, Mione – susurró – Te agradezco tanto por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, no se como agradecerte, gracias a esto, los señores Shang firmaron y a demás, les agradaste mucho.

Sonreí – ¿Eso dijeron?

Él asintió – Dijeron que no podía tener una mejor novia que tu.

Me sonrojé – Si supieran…

Harry soltó una risa – No me importa, me agradó hacer de novio contigo, se siente bien estar acompañado de alguien como tu ¿sabes?

Me mordí el labio – ¿Lo dices enserio? Jamás traes a alguien contigo para estás cosas, ni para casi nada.

Harry abrazó de nuevo mi cintura – Ya sabes el porqué de eso, Mione. Pero tu, eres la persona en quien más confío, contigo siento que tengo una conexión intensa.

Sonreí suavemente.

– Me pasa lo mismo contigo – admití y él enmarcó sus cejas – Es una conexión especial, supongo.

Harry suspiró y me miró profundamente, yo también lo miré y así nos quedamos por un momento hasta que…

– Es el tuyo – dijo Harry escuchando el sonidito de mi celular

– Debe ser Ron –

Me separé un poco de Harry para contestar

– ¿Si?

– ¡Mierda, Hermione! ¡¿Por que ni tu ni Harry contestan esos malditos celulares?!

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me estás gritando, Ronald?

– ¡Es Luna, maldita sea! ¡Esta en un maldito bar, ebria! Debemos ir por ella, ya estoy llegando al hotel por ustedes, ¡salgan ya!

– ¡¿Luna?!

– ¡Hermione!

– Si, ya, ya salimos – colgué.

Harry me miró con intensidad y nerviosismo

– Es Luna.

Cogí a Harry se la mano y lo saqué rápidamente del salón con los nervios de punta, ¡¿Donde demonios te metiste Luna?!

– ¿Que demonios sucede, Ron? – chistó Harry entrando al auto, en el asiento del copiloto.

– Luna salió a tomarse una copas, me llamó pero estaba ocupado con mi hermana así que no contesté, y hace minutos le devolví la llamaba pero me dijo cosas invendibles y sonaba un extraño ruido de fondo… luego me dijo que necesitaba ayuda y… ¡A la mierda los semáforos!

Le marqué a Luna cuantas veces pude con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, ¿por qué te fuiste sola?

– ¿Ya sabes en donde está? – preguntó Harry, guardando la calma.

– Si, rastree su número y está en Manhattan, en un bar de mala muerte, no me preguntes como demonios llegó allí. Hermione, ¿a tu amiga le gusta el peligro o que?

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos – No digas idioteces, Ronald. No se porqué Luna hizo esto… ella no es así…

– A menos que la hayan obligado ¿no? – dijo Harry sacando su teléfono y texteando.

– ¿Pero quién? ¿Conoces a alguien que haya podido hacerle eso a Luna? – preguntó Ron mirándome por el retrovisor

– No… ¡Oh, si! Ella tiene un novio…

– ¿Que? Me dijo que no tenía a nadie – chistó Ron cruzando violentamente a la izquierda

– Joder, Ron, así no llegaremos en una pieza a donde Luna – graznó Harry – ¿Que decías, Mione?

– Se llama Neville, ellos no estaban en buenos términos, Luna quería separarse de él…

Ron aceleró y pronto entramos a un barrio oscuro, habían muchas personas en la calle y los bares de mala muerte estaban todos afuera.

– El GPS dice que es allí – dijo Ron, y se estacionó en frente de un… ¿burdel?

– Es un maldito burdel – chillé – ¡Luna jamás entraría a lugares como ese!

Ron y Harry bajaron primero, y luego yo, y cuando lo hice escuché varios comentarios asquerosos de los hombres que pasaban por ahí, Harry apretó los puños y los encaró pero Ron lo tomó por los hombros. Me hice detrás de ellos gracias a un jalón fuerte de Harry.

– Esta gente no juega limpio, Harry – dijo Ron, apretando la mandíbula – A demás, estamos con Hermione. La expondríamos.

Harry respiró hondo y relajó los hombros asintiendo, Ron fue adelante y Harry me pasó su saco, me lo puse y caminé atrás de Ron, Harry se mantenía demasiado cerca mío. Ron habló con un tipo enorme, el de seguridad, supongo.

– En los baños – farfullé

Harry me tomó de la mano y seguimos a Ron, esquivando toda clase de personas, alargué la vista y visualicé varias chicas desnudas haciendo bailes sensuales, ¿donde estás metida Luna? Caminamos hacia los baños, Harry me abrazó contra su cuerpo cuando un hombre salió totalmente ebrio tropezándose con las paredes. Ron entró al baño y luego lo seguimos Harry y yo.

Rápidamente abrí las puertas de los cubiculos, en el último la vi, estaba tumbaba a un lado del inodoro, sin blusa y sin corpiño, mi corazón se detuvo y casi llorar, pero me contuve, era una imagen terrorífica.

– ¡Luna! ¡Luna! – chillé agachándome a su lado – ¡Joder, ¿que has hecho?!

Mi amiga estaba totalmente inconsciente y muy pálida, y fría. Ron y Harry se asomaron y sus rostros se contrajeron cuando vieron tan deprimente y horripilante escena.

– Joder – chistó Ron quitándose su sudadera.

Pronto se la puse a Luna con la velocidad que pude y Ron se encargó de alzarla rápidamente, corrió a la salida, yo lo seguí y luego Harry.

– ¡Son unos malditos infelices! Los demandaré por daños – dijo Ron saliendo del burdel al hombre que nos dejó entrar.

Harry y yo salimos, Ron acomodó a Luna en la parte de atrás conmigo, Harry subió y luego Ron.

– ¿A donde la llevamos?

– ¡A un hospital, Ron! – grité, en medio del llanto que no puede aguantar – Shh… Luna, estarás bien, estarás bien…

Me hundí en llanto y dolor, alguien le había hecho esto a Luna… y lo tenía que pagar con creces…

* * *

**En este capitulo pasan muchísimas cosas... las cosas que se vienen son fuertes... también haré historias para ron y Luna, Hermione y Harry no son los unicos protagonistas jajaja ¿que les pareció ese mini beso? el primer beso de Hermione y Harry... **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Luna llevaba dos horas en observación, nadie nos decía nada, y mis nervios aumentaban a cada momento que pasaba. Harry llegó con un café caliente que recibí sin muchos ánimos, él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros.

– Ella estará bien, Mione – susurró

– ¿Tu crees? La encontramos inconsciente, quien sabe que habrá sucedido… y si… la han… – me callé, ni siquiera pude decir esa palabra. –

Harry me froto el brazo para que entrara en calor, ya que era de madrugada y en los hospitales hacia mucho frío. Aun trato de analizar lo que le sucedió a Luna, es seguro que ella no fue a ese lugar por su cuenta, Luna jamás iría…

– ¿Como te fue, Harry? Con todo esto no he podido preguntarte, hermano – dijo Ron a mi lado.

Harry acariciaba distraídamente mi brazo – Aceptaron, Ron.

Ron sonrió y le dio un puño suave en el hombro – Felicidades, hombre.

– Gracias, amigo – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. –

Me concentré en el café humeante, y bebí un poco ya que el frío era descomunal. Por un segundo, a pesar de no ser el momento, el beso con Harry se alojó en una parte de mi cerebro que recordaba constantemente los evento más importantes, sonreí suavemente recordando la cálida sensación de sus labios contra los míos, no duro mucho tiempo, en realidad, creo que fueron cinco o seis segundos…

– ¿Parientes de Luna Lovegood?

Me puse de pie rápidamente y caminé hacia la doctora.

– Soy su mejor amiga – dije – ¿Como está ella?

La doctora sonrió – Ella está bien, por suerte, su organismo estaba en shock debido a una alta dosis de Extasis. Su amiga se salvó por un grado de una muerte inmediata por sobredosis.

Arrugué el ceño, mis amigos estaban de pie a mis espaldas – Ella jamás ha probado las drogas.

– Bueno, encontramos grandes dosis en su organismo – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – ¿Pasa algo que no sepamos?

– No – mentí – ¿Ella ya despertó?

– Si, y quiere verte – sonrió – Solo cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí rápidamente.

– Venga conmigo – dijo

Miré a mis amigos y me despedí con mano, pasándole mi café a Harry.

– Aquí te esperamos, Mione – dijo Harry

– Saluda a Luna de nuestra parte – dijo Ron con una sonrisa pequeña.

Asentí y caminé tras la doctora.

– ¡Luna! – exclame, sollozando a la vez que entraba al cuarto con un tapabocas, guantes, un gorro azul, y una bata.

– Her-hermio-…

– Sh… – me acerqué a ella rápidamente y me senté a su lado tomando su pálida manos entre las mías – ¿Como te sientes?

– Mejor – susurró, le costaba hablar por el oxigeno – ¿Que pasó?

– ¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunté, horrorizada

Luna lo pensó, su piel estaba tan fría.

– Fue… f-fue Ne-ville – graznó – Es lo único que recuerdo.

Arrugué el ceño – ¿Por qué él?

– Se -e-enteró que… salí con Ron – respondió sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – Me drogó y…

– Todo saldrá bien, yo me encargaré de ese imbécil – sonreí para calmarla – Pero, ¿como pasó Luna? Te encontramos desmayada en un baño de un burdel.

Luna alzó sus cejas – No recuerdo, Hermi – susurró – Solo recuerdo la cara de Neville sob-bre mi… y luego… me besó… ¿abusó de mi?

Respiré hondo, cegada de la ira – Estamos esperando estudios, Lu. ¿Como se enteró Neville que salías con Ron?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

– U-una fo-to – chistó – Le enviaron una foto… de esa noche, cuando él y yo nos conocimos.

Me enderecé – ¿Como es posible? Todos los que estábamos allí éramos amigos, nadie te haría daño, Luna.

– Recuerdo que vi la foto en su celular cuando él me la mostró – respiró hondo – Alguien si quiso hacerme daño, Hermi.

– Averiguaré quien fue – sonreí – Saldrás de esta, amiga.

Luna me sonrió – ¿Como m-me encontraron?

Sonreí – Alcanzaste a llamar a Ron en algún momento de la noche y él te ubicó con tu número celular, está muy preocupado por ti –

Luna adquirió un suave sonrojo – ¿E-enserio?

– Si, estaba como loco cuando me llamó – admití – Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, Lu. Mañana vendré a visitarte temprano y…

– Señorita Granger – dijo la doctora a mis espaldas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y levanté – Nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

Luna asintió y me sonrió – Gracias y salúdame a Ron. Ah, y a Harry. Ya- s-abes.

– Lo haré – sonreí, me incliné sobre ella y le bese la frente

Salí de la habitación, me quité todo y alcancé a mis amigos.

– ¿Como está? – preguntó Harry, mirándome

– Mejor, ya se quien fue el responsable – dije

Tomé las manos de mis amigos y los alejé de ahí.

– ¿Quien fue el bastardo? – inquirió Ron pálido

– Su novio o ex novio – respondí deprisa – Aunque él actúo así porqué alguien el día de… el día en que ustedes se conocieron le enviaron una foto.

– ¿Le hicieron eso a Luna por mi? – Los colores volvieron al rostro de Ron – Iré por ese estúpido, ¿donde vive?

– Puedo enviarte la ubicación pero…

– Nada de peros, Hermione – graznó Ron – Envíamela. Iré ahora mismo por él, no se podrá salir con la suya.

Asentí nerviosa y rápido le envié la ubicación al teléfono de Ron.

– ¿Me acompañas, Harry?

Miré al moreno que asintió.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Harry antes de bajarme del auto les di a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

– Por favor, cuidado – supliqué

– Tranquila, Mione – dijo Harry – Entra, hace mucho frío.

Asentí y entré al edificio viendo como el auto de Ron se perdía rápidamente por una esquina.

–––––––

– ¿No lo encontraron? – preguntó Luna desde su cama.

– No – suspiré – Harry y Ron regresaron a las seis de la mañana sin pistas, según ellos el apartamento parecía desocupado.

Luna suspiró – Se ha marchado tan pronto se dio cuenta que hice contacto con ustedes, maldito estúpido. En fin, por lo menos ya pasó.

– La doctora dijo que nos dará los exámenes en una hora – le dije – ¿Como te sientes?

– Mucho mejor, Hermi – sonrió – Oye, ¿que es eso que querías contarme?

Me sonrojé y me acerqué a ella – Harry me besó.

Luna casi escupe su pudín de vainilla dietético – ¡¿Bromeas?!

– No, no bromeo – sisee – Pero, no fue un beso largo fue solo un… pico, pero…

– ¿Sentiste de todo, verdad?

Sonreí estúpidamente – Oh, Luna fue el beso más lindo que me han dado, sentí que mi pecho se inflaba y que miles de mariposas revoloteaban, creo que era el momento que más deseaba.

Luna sonrío

– ¿Y porqué te beso?

– Por emoción, supongo – chisté triste – No porqué le guste, me besó en un momento de euforia, Luna… y anoche que llegó a casa, me beso en la frente y se fue a dormir, ni siquiera trato de besarme de nuevo o… ahí entendí que fue por el momento.

– Oh porqué tiene miedo de enamorarse – dijo Luna – Harry Potter no es el tipo de hombre que se enamora, Hermi, seguramente tiene miedo de sentir algo por ti, a demás, eres su mejor amiga, no querrá dañarte.

Me crucé de brazos – Es ridículo, Luna. Harry Potter no siente nada por mi.

Luna suspiró derrotada – Si tu lo dices…

Me removí nerviosa, había algo que no le había contado – Por otra parte… alguien me invitó a cenar ¿Sabes?

Luna alzó sus cejas, sorprendida – ¿Malfoy?

– ¡Si! Resulta que es el hijo del dueño del hotel donde Harry hizo el evento anoche, y me ha invitado a cenar el sábado.

– ¿Y que le has dicho?

– Que si

– ¡Ay Dios mío, Hermione! Se nota que le agradas, a demás, es guapísimo, pero… ¿Crees que deberías ir después de que Harry te dio ese beso?

Me crucé de brazos sonriendo – No sé… ¿crees que debería cancelar?

– Bueno… no sé, a ti te gusta Harry y quien sabe si ese beso abrirá camino para ustedes, Hermi– dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Me mordí el labio – Entonces, creo que debo cancelarle a Draco…

Luna sonríe suavemente, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento, Harry y Ron entran a la habitación, este último con unas flores, alcé las cejas y miré a Harry que se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Te gustas las rosas? – preguntó Ron sonriéndole

– Me encantan – dijo Luna recibiendo las hermosas flores – Gracias, Ron.

– Fue un placer – dijo Ron y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

– ¿Como te sientes, Luna? – preguntó Harry desde la esquina de la habitación.

Luna dejó las rosas en su regazo – Mucho mejor, ya quiero salir de aquí.

– El medico dijo que mañana te daría de alta – le comenté –

– Por cierto, ¿nada que aparece ese imbécil? – preguntó Ron

– No, pensé que vendría o… llamaría – contestó Luna a poca voz – No sé quien pudo enviarle esas fotografías.

Ron se removió y frunció el ceño – Sea quien sea lo averiguaremos.

La charla siguió hasta que el medico nos dijo que el horario de visitas había terminado.

–––––––

– ¡Ni loca! – chisté cruzándome de brazos sobre el auto de Harry – Honestamente, ¿han perdido la cabeza?

Ron rodó los ojos – Es algo que siempre hemos planeado.

– Cuando teníamos quince años, Ronald – farfullé

– ¿Y? Mione, es una gran idea – dijo Harry y hace un puchero adorable – Por favor…

– ¡No!

– Dinos solo una razón – dijo Ron – Y que sea valida

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos – Tengo varias.

– A ver, te escuchamos – dijo Harry

– ¡Es permanente! ¡Odio las agujas! ¡Y no va con mi estilo!

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego me miraron a mi – No será muy grande, y tu eliges el lugar. – dijo Ron.

Me quede en silencio meditando la próxima locura que haría con esos dos.

– Así que… ¿que nos vamos a tatuar? – pregunté haciendo una mueca.

Harry y Ron se avalánzaron sobre mi y me abrazaron casi asfixiándome, recibí un beso de Ron en la frente y otro de Harry en la mejilla, cerca de mi labio, pero de nuevo, parece que nada pasó, él sonreí, emocionado.

– Son lo peor – mascullé, nerviosa.

– Vamos, conozco al mejor tatuador de todo New York – dijo Harry abriéndome la puerta del auto, entré y me acomodé.

¿Que demonios estoy a punto de hacer? Harry condujo por las calles mientras parloteábamos que nos íbamos a tatuar, ¿enserio estoy a punto de tatuarme? Cuando llegamos, me senté junto con Ron y el muchacho que nos iba a tatuar a elegir diseños, Harry estaba apoyado en el respaldar de mi silla.

– ¿Y que… han pensado? – preguntó Cam

– No hemos pensado nada – admitió Ron –

Vi un pequeño león en una de los bocetos.

– Podemos tatuarnos algo que nos represente a los tres, somos leales…

– Fuertes – dice Harry

– Valientes – concuerda Ron

– Osados – terminé rodando los ojos – ¿Y si nos tatuamos un león?

Harry y Ron se miraron sonrientes.

– ¿Y León, Mione?

– Si, es nuestro animal en común, demuestra la lealtad, valentía y todo eso que nos une, ¿que dicen?

– ¡Genial! – exclamó Ron – Voto por ese.

– Doble voto – dijo Harry, se inclinó hacia adelanto y sentí su barba en mi mejilla y luego un beso cálido – Eres un genio.

– Analitica – corregí sonriente.

– Entonces un león, tengo varios por aquí – dijo Cam sacando unos papeles de una carpeta – Tengo estos.

Luego de un tiempo los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo.

– ¿En que lugar?

– Mione, tu decides – dijo Ron

Me crucé de brazos – No es justo, ya elegí el tatuaje.

– Si, pero el trato era que tu elegirías.

– Bien… que tal cada uno en un lugar significativo, que nos gusté para que todos quedemos contentos.

– Me gusta la idea – dijo Harry

– De acuerdo – asintió Ron – Me lo haré en la espalda, justo en el omoplato derecho.

– Yo en la pantorrilla – dijo Harry, me agradaba, él tenía una pantorrilla sexy… bueno, ¿que en Harry no era sexy?

¡Demonios! ¿Donde me lo haría yo? Jamás había pensado aquello… en las costillas duele más así que no, en la pierna… no, miré la parte interna de mi antebrazo.

– Aquí – dije, temerosa

– De acuerdo, es una sesión por tatuaje así que nos tardaremos un poco – dijo Cam – ¿Quien quiere empezar?

– Yo – dijo Ron alzando la mano de manera espontánea – ¡Oh, esto es divertido! chicos, son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Harry y yo sonreímos y seguimos a Cam hacia la sala donde tatuaban.

Ron hacia muecas de dolor de toda clase, mientras yo lo grababa con mi celular y él maldecía. Harry se reía sentado a mi lado en el sillón de espera.

– Piensa en algo bonito – dije, riéndome

– Ya llegara tu turno, Hermione – chistó apretando la mandíbula sobre la camilla –

– Piensa en Luna – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Ultimamente piensas mucho en ella.

Ron sonrió vacilante – No es nada especial.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y las flores cuando Luna estaba hospitalizada hace dos días qué? – pregunté.

– Una simple cortesía – bramó Ron reteniendo un gemido – ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí, joder?

– Una hora – dijo Cam – No falta mucho.

Conocía a Ron, igual que Harry, él no tenía novias pero era un poco más romántico que el azabache, eso era cierto, y que él le diera flores a Luna cuando jamás lo había hecho por otra chica era de admirar y sorprenderse porqué significaba que de verdad le gustaba mi mejor amiga, sin embargo, con Ron nunca se sabe.

Luego llegó el turno de Harry, respiraba profundamente y hacia caras muy graciosas, Ron no se dejó de reír durante todo el rato, en un momento me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, también le tomé la mano y se la acaricie con mis pulgares, seguramente, él tendría que hacer lo mismo, pues yo era mucho más cobarde que ellos dos para ese tipo de cosas.

Después de una hora y media, fue un turno, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo, fue horrible, lloré y quise parar varias veces pero no podía, no quería un tatuaje incompleto en mi antebrazo.

– Respira, hermosa – susurró Harry a mi lado abrazándome mientras yo apretaba su mano y mordía su hombro – Ya casi acaba.

– Eso me dijiste hace media hora – chisté. Harry y Ron se rieron. – Ya verán cuando esto acabe…

Y luego de veinte minutos la tortura por fin todo acabo, me dieron la recomendación y pudimos irnos de ahí por fin, efectivamente, el tatuaje quedó hermoso y a pesar del dolor insoportable me siento feliz de haber echo eso con mis mejores amigos, creo que nuestra relación merecía ser conmemorada de alguna manera.

Harry y yo llegamos agotados al apartamento, habíamos ido a cenar y luego a cine, después dejamos a Ron en su apartamento y tuvimos que ir a su empresa a hacer unos trasmites, bueno él, yo solamente lo acompañé y me maravillé viéndolo hacer lo que le gusta, Harry era un hombre muy inteligente y comprometido, Giselle me lanzó algunas miradas que no pude descifrar, solamente podía quedarme ahí y observarlo firmar papeles, leer y entregar documentos a su secretaria.

Me estiré – Fue un largo día

– Definitivamente, siento que me ha arrollado un bus – dijo Harry y bosteza.

El se acerca a mi con una sonrisa ladina y me paralicé cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura y empieza a balancear suavemente nuestros cuerpos, le miro con una sonrisa pequeña e inocente.

Me encanta saber que tengo algo que también tu tienes, algo que solamente compartimos los dos y Ron – dijo él – Creo que fue algo bueno.

Le dediqué una cara de pocos amigos. – Menos el dolor.

– Menos el dolor – sonrió y miró mi tatuaje en el antebrazo – ¿Sabes? Me gusta como se te ve, te hace más sexy de lo que ya eres.

Alcé una ceja – ¿Enserio?

– Por supuesto, tu eres increíblemente sexy, Mione – susurró.

Tragué saliva y aunque quise moverme un poco, no pude, era como si mis pies se hubiesen pegado al piso, Harry me miraba de una manera que no pude descifrar, era como si quisiera descubrir algo, y por un segundo, yo quise que lo hiciera, estábamos ahí, quietos, él estrechándome la cintura con propiedad, como si aquello era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, y me sentía bien, me sentía en casa así que no estaba en mis planes quitarme.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su aliento fresco chocar delicadamente en mis labios, mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse por mi boca, y mi respiración estaba empezando a ser irregular.

Cerré mis ojos por instinto y sentí pronto un roce suave de sus labios contra los míos, quise abrir mis labios para atrapar los suyos y ser yo quien empiece un beso para que él supiera que cuando lo deseaba, cuanto deseaba un beso suyo, para decirle que lo amaba con toda mi alma pero él se alejó tan rápido como se acercó, abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar pero tenía un semblante tranquilo… yo por otra parte, no sabía que hacer ni decir, estaba aún en la entonación de su diminuto beso.

– Mione, lo lamento – murmuró – No debí.

– Pero lo hiciste – dije con un hilo de voz.

Harry respiró hondo y se revolvió su cabello azabache – Creo que estamos muy cansados, Mione… deberíamos ir a dormir.

Alcé una ceja, esa era él evadiendo estúpidamente el tema – Si, creo que deberíamos hacer eso. – y ahí estaba yo, siendo una estúpida.

Harry se acercó a mi, y yo en vez de alejarme, me quedé ahí plantada, esperando su beso en la frente, él lo hizo, me acarició el cabello y se echó andar a su habitación. Después de un segundo, pude moverme y arrastré mis pies a mi habitación, odiando por no haberle hecho frente, ¿A que jugaba Harry? Cerré mi puerta, me cambié por un pijama, y abrí el ventanal, me tumbé en mi cama y suspiré, ¿por qué de pronto se acerca para besarme y luego, como si yo tuviese tifoidea se aleja? y… como si no fuera eso ya mucho, hace como si no importara estar a punto de besarme…

Abrí mi libro, cumbres borrascosas y traté de leer para no llorar por la frustración, ¡soy una tonta! Debí exigirle, debí decirle lo que sentía en ese momento o por lo menos preguntarle porqué me dio un beso en la noche de la fiesta y porqué ahora estuvo a punto de besarme, esta vez no había la excusa, no había ninguna clase de alegría que hiciera que él me besara, ¿entonces? No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero no podía conciliar el sueño, cada que vez que trataba de dormir, Harry aparecía en mi mente y me empezaba a resultar desesperante, me removí ansiosa, ¿que debería hacer? Me moví para otro lado pero unos ruidos afuera me llamaron la atención, luego escuché una puerta cerrarse, me puse de pie, me coloqué mi levantadora y salí de mi habitación, todo estaba en silencio, caminé al cuarto de Harry y toqué.

– ¿Harry?

Nadie contestó, caminé a la sala y no había nadie tampoco, estoy segura que escuché a alguien caminar, de nuevo volví al pasillo y toqué el la puerta del cuarto de Harry, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Sin pensar en nada más, abrí la habitación y me sorprendí al verla vacía, él no estaba allí, arrugué el ceño y entré, olía bien, a él, caminé hacia su cama y sentí algo duro bajo mi pie, ¿su celular? Seguramente se le habrá caído, me agaché y lo recogí, y… siempre he creído en eso de… la curiosidad mató al gato, bueno a mi me mató…

Abrí la bandeja de entrada.

Nos vemos en el mismo lugar, estoy ansiosa.

Att, Cho Chang.

Mi boca se volvió seca y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… se ha ido con ella, dejé el celular encima de su cama y sin poder resistirme me tumbé en ella, abatida, ¿por qué se fue con ella cuando estuvo apunto de besarme hoy? Me acurruqué y abracé su almohada sintiendo que la empapaba con mis lágrimas¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDA DE NO DETENERLO SI SABIA LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICABA PARA MI? Luna tenía razón, salí herida de este estúpido enamoramiento por un hombre que no conoce del amor, ¿él quería jugar conmigo? o… pensó que no tomaría como algo importante su beso, él cree que yo no le daría importancia, ¡es un idiota! De algo estaba segura, yo no le importo a Harry Potter de manera amorosa, él solamente… juega, él se divierte, él experimenta… y yo, como una estúpida estaba irremediablemente enamorada de un idiota promiscuo que se tira a una mujer cuando estuvo a punto de besar a su mejor amiga… ¡Harry Potter jamás volverá a tratar de hacer eso de nuevo! No se lo permitiré, yo no soy un juguete, y si bien él no sabe lo que siento ni lo sabrá, no jugará conmigo.

* * *

**Me agrada poner aventuras de esos tres, se trata de que son el trio de oro. Lamento de verdad causar tantas trabas entre Harry y Hermione pero es que son necesarias... espero les este gustando la historia. ¿Que quieren que pase? ¿Que creen que haga Hermione? Creo que esta vez a Harry se le irá hondo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

¡A la mierda! ¡Lo he jodido todo! Lo sabía cuando vi su mirada confundida, su mirada miel ya no estaba brillante, ¿por qué demonios lo hice? ¿que tiene ella que…? ¡Joder, es mi mejor amiga! ¡Es mi hermana! Sonreí apesadumbrado, ¿mi hermana? Tu no le das besos a una hermana ni siquiera la ves con otros ojos, mientras que con Hermione ya era todo diferente, siempre me ha parecido hermosa pero ahora… ¡Demonios, es ridículamente preciosa! Es imposible no mirarla, es imposible no querer matar a Draco Malfoy ese día cuando bailaba con ella en frente de mis narices, no encontré otra cosa que largarme con Romilda, ¡¿que más iba a hacer?! La mujer que adoraba estaba bailando de una manera provocativa con un idiota y yo sin poder decirle ni una mierda porqué se supone que es mi mejor amiga.

Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, pero últimamente, he tenido unas ganas irremediables de abrazarla, de besarla y de… mil cosas más, ella es tan tierna y tan mujer a la misma vez, tan dulce y tan sensual, tan delicada pero tan fuerte, es inteligente y divertida, ¿como no fijarme en ella, por Dios? Y en el fondo, se que ella puede que… ¡por Dios! Ella seguramente me ve como su hermano pero… ella también quería besarme… ella se quedó tan quieta y cerró sus ojos… ella no se incomodó cuando trate de besarla, fui yo el maldito cobarde, ¿cobarde porqué? Porqué sabía que me podía enamorar de ella, si no es que ya lo estaba, pero temía, jamás alguien me llamó la atención tanto, jamás alguien hizo que… me preocupara, que la celara a niveles estúpidos, tenía miedo a eso, a amarla, a quererla para mi solamente, a tenerla solamente a ella, a… olvidar mi vida, a olvidar lo que he construido… no es que me sienta orgulloso pero… a veces el amor te destruye y te aleja de lo verdaderamente importante… Como los negocios y el dinero.

La besé el día de la fiesta porqué no me resistí, si no lo hacía iba a estallar, tenía de alguna manera probar sus labios así sea por cuestiones de segundos y cuando lo hice sentí que mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido y la felicidad me embargó cuando vi que ella también parecía feliz de que yo la haya besado… mierda, ¿como no enamorarme de esa mujer? ¿como no quererla como la quiero? Siento que debo protegerla siempre, siento que debo verla, que debo… ¡Joder! ¿y ahora que hago? Somos mejores amigos, maldita sea, soy un hombre, con una gran fortuna y una empresa exitosa, con todas las mujeres que cualquier hombre querría, y… estoy preocupado por lo que debería ser un problema de adolescente o de hombres no tan listos como yo, que me he exforzado todo este maldito tiempo para dejar las relaciones en sexo, simplemente en sexo y ya… pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Hermione regresó y la miré como nunca había mirado a una mujer…

– Habitación 409 – dije, temblando de la ira.

Me odiaba. La había dejado sola en el apartamento. Me detestaba pero necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba… seguí hasta el ascensor y subí los pisos, llegué y abrí la puerta con la tarjeta, allí estaba ya Cho Chang, desnuda, tumbada en la cama, jugando con su cabello lacio y oscuro, ella era hermosa, me sonrió sugerente y yo sin darme momento a pensar nada, me quité la sudadera y la camisa, avancé donde ella, la tomé de las manos, escondí mis manos en su cabello y la besé profundamente, con desespero, y ella al ver mis ansias gimió, pronto me encontré en bóxers y ella encima mío, besándome y proporcionándome caricias deseosas… bajó por mi abdomen entre besos y mordiscos hasta que llegó al punto y en un momento… la imagen de Hermione sonriéndome en el sofá del apartamento me invadió como una ola feroz, luego la imagen del beso, su sonrisa… todo pasó como ráfagas de fotografía… incluso mi cabeza empezó a doler… ¿que demonios me pasa?

– Espera, Cho – dije tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola aún lado.

Cho se tapó con la sábana y me miró, avergonzada – ¿Que? ¿Hice algo mal?

– No, tu no – espeté – Fui yo el que hizo algo mal.

– ¿Que? Tu estás perfecto, estoy muy ex…

– No contigo – me apresuré en decirle.

Caminé al baño y eché agua en mi cara, otra imagen de Hermione pasó por mi menté, luego la imagen de Draco y Hermione bailando, luego besándose… ¡Joder! Sin poder aguantarlo, alcé mi puño y lo impacté violentamente en el espejo del baño. Apreté la mandíbula y divisé el vidrio roto y mis nudillos llenos de sangre y con un vidrio incrustado en medio de uno de ellos, ¡joder! Soy un imbécil, me he enamorado de ella… que idiota soy, ¿como pude enamorarme de mi mejor amiga? Ella no merece que le hagan daño, ella no lo merece… ¡joder, joder!

– ¿Harry? – escuché la tenue voz de Cho a mi lado

La miré y tenía el rostro descompuesto mirando mi mano.

– ¡Mierda! Tu mano, Harry – tartamudeo – ¿Que te sucede?

– Llama a Ron – chisté.

– Ah.. ah…

– ¡Si, llámalo, Cho! – grité.

Cho corrió y sacó su celular ya que el mío se había quedado en casa.

– ¿Ron? Habla con Cho, si, Cho Chang… ¡Es Harry! eh… tienes que venir por él… está, está herido… ¡No, Hermione no! Ok, estamos en el hotel Marriotte. Ok. Hasta luedo.

Cho se vistió rápido y de nuevo corrió a donde mi, que no me había movido y el lavado estaba lleno de sangre.

– ¿Por qué no haces tu vida, Harry? – la escuché pero no me atreví a mirarla – Debes madurar de una puta vez, Harry.

La miré, sentía que mi mandíbula de iba a partir de la fuerza que hacía, incluso ni la cortada me dolía.

– ¿De que hablas, joder? – inquirí, furibundo.

– ¡Mírate! Pareces un niño de quince años, ¡sincérate con ella! Ella te aceptará, Harry, esa mujer te quiere, lo vi cuando salí de tu apartamento el otro día – dijo Cho más calmada. – Sabes que te aprecio, y no quiero verte así, eres exitoso pero tu corazón esta hecho una mierda y tu no lo mereces.

– No sabes lo que dices, ella es mi mejor amiga y podría arruinarlo si le digo lo que siento por ella – dije tratando de controlar la ira.

Cho se burló – Ni siquiera pudiste tener sexo conmigo hoy, eso es una señal clara de que la amas. Pero si quieres seguir así y perderla, adelante, allá tu. Ponte ropa, tu amigo ya viene.

Cho se sienta en la cama y respira hondo, enamorada muy seguramente. Salí del baño y como pude me vestí, luego descendí una almohada y detuve la hemorragia, me senté al lado de Cho y esperamos juntos, Ron llamó a los dos minutos y bajamos.

– ¿Que demonios te pasó? – preguntó Ron conduciendo – ¿Hermione sabe?

– No y no le dirás – le advertí – Cho vive por aquí.

Le indiqué y Ron se estacionó frente al edificio.

– Cho… lo lamento.

– Da igual, Harry, piensa en lo que te dije. Hasta luego, Ron.

– Hasta luego, Cho – dijo Ron, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Las practicas con Cho fueron agresivas? – se burló Ron empezando a conducir de nuevo.

Suspiré – No. Fui un imbécil, Ron.

– ¿Y por qué? – preguntó mi mejor amigo.

¿Será bueno contarle a Ron? El y Hermione fueron pareja hace bastante tiempo, y entiendo que desde luego eso se terminó pero…

– En realidad… se trata de Hermione – dije – Me estoy volviendo loco, Ron.

Vi que Ron sonrió. – ¿Ya te diste cuenta que te gusta?

Lo miré – ¿Lo sabías?

Ron aparcó el carro enfrente del hospital.

– Claro, eres mi hermano, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, Harry– dijo Ron y agregó una sonrisa vacilante – A demás, supe diferenciar el cariño que le tienes tu a ella como mejor amigo y… hombre.

Suspiré frustrado.

– Al parecer soy evidente – farfullé – Cho también me dijo lo mismo.

– ¿Y que piensas hacer? – preguntó

– Es Hermione, Ron – dije para mi pesar – Estamos hablando de la mujer que conocí cuando usaba pañales, a demás, no se si ella me vea como otra cosa y…

Ron suspiró – Tienes que arriesgarte o vivir para siempre con eso.

– Creo que tengo que pensar, odiaría herirla, odiaría arruinar mi amistad con ella – dije e hice una mueca, la herida ya empezaba a dolerme.

Ron se desabrochó el cinturón – Ven, vamos a que te curen antes de que se te pudra y te queden sin mano.

Rodé los ojos y bajé del auto junto con él.

Luego de que me sacaran el vidrio, me cogieran cinco puntadas y me aplicaran un antitetánico, Ron me llevó de nuevo a casa, ya eran eso de las cinco de la mañana.

– ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó – ¿Paso por tu auto?

– Estaré bien, mañana iré por él, está en el parqueadero subterráneo del hotel – dije y respiré hondo – Gracias, Ron.

– Ni lo digas – sonrió – Descansa, mañana será un nuevo día y podrás pensar.

Le sonreí – Si, descansa. – Le palme la espalda y salí de su auto.

Cuando llegué al apartamento me dirigí lo más silencioso que pude a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me pare en seco, abatido, Hermione estaba en mi cama, acurrucada y profundamente dormida, se veía preciosa, me acerqué a ella, me senté con cuidado a su lado y la contemplé, ella era un ángel, mi ángel, no se que haría sin ella, tal vez no sería el mismo, se veía delicada y vulnerable, a pesar de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido, es honesta, bondadosa, con un amor enloquecido por los animales, y protectora con las personas que ama, ella en simplicidad es la mujer perfecta, cualquiera lo diría.

– ¿H-Harry?

Regresé a la realidad y vi como se incorporaba poco a poco, se restriega los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿Que hora es? – preguntó en medio de un bostezo

– Las cinco y media de la mañana – murmuré – Sigue durmiendo, yo iré al sillón o a tu cama ¿si?

Hermione arrugó el ceño y me observo la mano vendada.

– ¿Que pasó? – preguntó, mirando mi mano.

– Un accidente – traté de sonreír

– ¿Como pasó?

– Eh… me caí de unas escaleras y Ron me ayudó.

Hermione se mordió el labio y alzó su mirada.

– ¿Estuviste con Ron toda la noche?

Demonios…

– Si – mentí

Hermione suspira y se pone de pie, se inclina sobre la cama y toma mi celular y me lo lanza, lo atrapo con la mano que no estaba lastimada, y sintiéndome un estúpido mentiroso que lo acaba de joder más todo, la miré, angustiado.

– Descansa.

– Hermione… – me puse de pie

– No tienes que darme explicaciones – dijo rápidamente – Pero… tampoco tienes que mentirme, se que estuviste con Cho Chang.

Me quede en silencio, incapaz de refutarle o pedirle disculpas, simplemente no sabía que hacer pero sentía algo adentro mío que decía que lo había jodido todo, una vez más. Hermione me dedica una débil sonrisa y sale del cuarto, escuchó como entró al suyo y cerró su puerta.

Suspiré y me tumbé en la cama… debía hacer lo que sea, pero no puedo perderla, simplemente no puedo.

**POR HERMIONE.**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y respiré hondo, aguantando las ganas de ir a abrazarlo y estar con él, ¿como demonios se hirió? Quise llamar a Ron a preguntarle pero lo pondría en una situación incomoda así que no lo hice, por otra parte, alcancé mi celular y busqué el número de Draco…

_Hola Draco, disculpa la hora… pero es para confirmarte la salida de hoy._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hermione G._

Lo envié y me tumbé en mi cama para dormir otro poco. Yo tenía que avanzar, no podía estancarme y seguir sufriendo por los ligues de Harry, había prometido que lo tenía que olvidar cuésteme lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Pooor fin un capitulo narrado por Harry... ¿que opinan? las leo! y Hermione acepto esa cita con Draco... ay, las amantes de Harmony no me odien. **


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Me levanté a eso de las once, había descansado un poco, me puse de nuevo la levantadora, antes de salir encontré un mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada.

_Estoy ansiando verte, envíame la ubicación de donde vives para recogerte. Paso a las ocho pm por ti._

_Un abrazo,_

_Draco M._

Me mordí el labio y sonreí, Draco era muy caballeroso. Salí de mi habitación preparada para mi encuentro con Harry, me sorprendí cuando lo vi cocinando y tarareando una canción que no reconocía, me apoyé en la barra. Se veía extremadamente sexy con esos pantalones de pijama y bailando torpemente mientras tarareaba esa canción.

– Buenos días, bella durmiente – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

– Buenos días. ¿Como amaneciste de tu mano? – pregunté.

– Ya no me duele – sonrió – Se pasará en cuestión de días.

– ¿Me contarás que te pasó? – inquirí

– Otro día, Mione – me miró con suplica – Ahora, ¿se te antoja huevos y tocino?

Sonreí suavemente – Por favor.

Harry puso el tocino a freír y me miró.

– Mione, lo siento…

Alcé mis cejas, fingiendo sorpresa. – ¿Por qué?

– Por mentirte y… por el beso.

– No nos besamos, Harry – susurré, luciendo contraída pero rápido le dediqué una sonrisa – De todas maneras no importa, esta bien.

Harry me miró en silencio y suspiró – ¿Que quieres hacer hoy? Podemos ir a tomarnos una copas, nosotros dos, casi nunca salimos solos… digo, como amigos…

Lo miré inquieta, tentada a aceptar pero ese no es el plan, a demás, él estuvo anoche con Cho luego de casi besarme, y luego me miente y ahora… ¿quiere que salgamos a solas? Me alejé de la barra y me tumbé en los asientos del comedor.

– Ya tengo planes, pero gracias por la invitación – dije como si fuera algo común –

Harry me miró levemente sorprendido, sirvió los huevos y el tocino, parecía confundido y triste.

– Ah, ¿y que harás? – preguntó sirviéndome el desayuno

– Gracias – dije sonriéndole, él se sentó al frente con su plato – Saldré con alguien.

Harry trago pesado y me miro, descolorado.

– ¿Con quien saldrás? – su voz era parda. Y supe en el fondo que se había molestado.

– Draco Malfoy – respondí sin una pisca de arrepentimiento, el recuerdo de Cho y él tirando estaba vivo y me daba fuerzas. – ¿Que? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Harry dejó el tenedor encima del plato y me miró con ojos enfadados.

– ¿Malfoy? ¿Enserio?

Enmarqué una ceja, sin comprender… o queriéndome hacer la que no comprendía.

– Si – sonreí – ¿Que tiene de malo?

– Que es un idiota, Hermione – responde cortante – A demás, ¿desde cuando se hablan para que ya vayas a salir con él?

Mastiqué el tocino y lo pase – No es un idiota, me parece que es guapo e inteligente, a demás, no le soy indiferente.

Harry alzó una ceja – Claro que no eres indiferente, por amor a Dios, eres preciosa, seguramente esta dichoso por verte y…

Quise sonreír cuando dijo que era preciosa pero no lo hice.

– ¿Y que Harry? Anda, dilo, tu crees que Draco solamente me quiete para sexo ¿verdad?

Harry se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en el espaldar del asiento.

– Si, por qué los tipos como él son así – chistó enojado, muy enojado – ¿Crees que en esa salida no querrá meter sus manos en tus bragas, Hermione?

– ¿Y si es así qué tiene de malo? – inquirí, enojada y dejando el plato aún lado – ¿Y que si tal vez yo quiero sexo casual con alguien?

Harry me observo con detenimiento, noté que la vena de su ceja palpitaba y su rostro rojo quería explotar, ¡Dios mío! Jamás lo había visto así de enojado.

– Tu no eres así – dijo poniéndose de pie, lo imité

– Tal vez ahora si – sentencié, mirándolo de manera fría –

– Claro, ahora resulta que quieres ser igual de puta que todas las mujeres que pasan por mi cama ¿verdad? Pensé que eras diferente – soltó.

Parpadee lentamente – ¿Me dijiste puta?

El rostro de Harry se calmó pero no cedió su postura rígida.

– No exactamente, pero no pensé que serías de ese tipo de chicas – trató de defenderse

Asentí lentamente, indignada ¿ahora me llama así? ¡Idiota!

– Mira, es mi maldito problema si quiero tener sexo casual por una noche así como tu y Ron hacen cada fin de semana, no le veo el miserable problema, y si salir con Draco me hace para ti una puta, bien, piensa lo que quieras de mi, Harry –

Harry alzó una ceja y se acercó a mi, quedando muy cerca.

– No quiero que salgas con él – dijo, mirándome

Ladee mi cabeza – ¿Por qué?

Harry respiró hondo y alzó sus manos poniéndolas en mis hombros.

– Porque es un imbécil, Hermione – susurró, bajó sus manos por mis brazos, apenas rozándolos, se sentía tan bien – No quiero que te lastime.

– ¿Lastimarme? ¿él a mi, Harry? ¿como podría Draco lastimarme? – pregunté fríamente – él no es quien tiene el poder de lastimarme ¿sabes?

Luego de un momento en silencio, en el que solamente nos mirábamos, Harry quito sus manos de encima mío.

– No quiero que solo te follé alguien y ya – soltó, de nuevo enojado –

– ¿Y si salgo con otro que no sea Draco también me dirías lo mismo verdad? ¡No entiendo cual es tu maldito problema, Harry!

– ¡Eres mi responsabilidad! No quiero que nadie de dañe –

– ¡No soy tu responsabilidad, entiende! – grité – ¡Dime la verdad, Harry!

Harry respiraba rápidamente – ¿Cual verdad, joder? No hay ninguna maldita verdad.

– Siempre que menciono a Draco te pones así – dije fastidiada – Estoy harta, Harry.

– ¿Sabes que? Allá tu, haz lo que se te pegue la gana – dicho esto, paso por mi lado y se encerró en su habitación.

Tragué saliva y me limpie bruscamente una lágrimas traicionera que salía por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué demonios actuaba así? ¿por qué me hacia daño? Dice que Draco podía hacerme mal pero él único culpable de que me sienta miserable es él, únicamente él. ¿Por qué me tenía que confundir tanto? ¿Por qué me beso ese día? Mierda, no puedo quedarme a pensar en eso toda la vida…

En la tarde nadie más habló, Ron me llamó ya que Harry no le contestó el teléfono, y es que llevaba todo el día encerrado, apenas escuchaba la televisión encendida, ni siquiera había salido a almorzar, y yo tampoco lo hice en realidad, no tenía ánimos, odiaba discutir con él, me hacia daño, él era lo que yo más querida, pero… si él no me puede corresponder, lo mejor sería así, distanciar mis emociones románticas con él al máximo, o saldría muy lastimada, digo más.

Ron también me contó que saldría esa noche con Luna a cenar y luego a unas copas, lo que me pareció inusual pero genial, ellos hacían tan linda pareja, y jamás vi a Ron saliendo más de una vez con la misma chica, es más, sabía que ellos no habían tenido sexo, y aún así, Ron seguía con Luna, y según ella, ni siquiera él le había insinuado nada, ya veremos el día en que decidan dar ese paso, ¿Ron podría dejarla? no, él no era así, o por lo menos eso espero.

A eso de las ocho ya estaba lista, me veía realmente bien, sexy y seductora, llevaba un pantalón alto, un top negro y unos tacones, me apliqué algo de labial rojo, y ya que mi cabello estaba muy corto, solo lo dejé así, me apliqué algo de perfume, y miré mi tatuaje que compartía con mis amigos, no quería que por mis sentimientos y el estúpido comportamiento de Harry se echara a perder esto, no había nada más valioso que nuestra amistad. No tenía muchos ánimos, la discusión con Harry fue muy fuerte, demasiado, la peor que habíamos tenido pero… no podía cancelarle a Draco, a demás, también lo hacia por mi.

Sali de mi habitación y caminé hasta la sala, allí sorpresivamente me encontré con Harry, estaba en su computadora, no llevaba camisa, por lo cual pude ver los músculos de su perfecto abdomen, él se enderezó en el sillón y dejó su portátil aún lado.

– Entonces… si saldrás – musitó, me miraba dolido.

Respiré hondo, su rostro estaba triste y solitario, sin vida, me mordí el labio discretamente y asentí.

– Ya veo – susurró y se puso de pie, llevaba un pantalón suelto, por Dios, se veía demasiado bien – Cuídate quieres.

– Lo haré, Harry – susurré, con voz postiza ya que me sentía muy mal pero no quería que él se diera cuenta – Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

– Eso jamás – sonrió tristemente – Me importas mucho.

Mi corazón dio un salto.

– Y tu a mi, ¿lo sabes, no?

Él asintió.

– Te ves hermosa – susurró y agregó una sonrisa endeble.

Me sonrojé – Gracias, Harry.

Él asintió mecanicamente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio incomodo, entonces el timbré de mi celular disipó el ambiente.

_Hola Hermione,_

_Estoy abajo. Te espero._

_Draco M._

Tragué saliva, era hora. Miré a Harry quien no había quitado ni un solo segundo la mirada sobre mi.

– ¿Ya llegó por ti? – preguntó débilmente

– Si, yo… él esta esperándome abajo, así que ya me voy – dije y me di la vuelta.

– Hermione, espera – me detuve y lo miré, no me hagas esto más difícil, Harry. – Yo… me llamas si sucede algo ¿si? Para lo que sea.

Sonreí y asentí, me di la vuelta, salí del apartamento y me forcé a seguir, a no devolverme y abrazarlo, decidí seguir adelante.

Draco estaba afuera de su ostentoso auto, un BMW ultimo modelo colór gris metálico, era precioso, y él estaba muy guapo, llevaba una camisa negra con los puños remangados dejando ver su fuerte antebrazo y un pantalón oscuro, su cabello estaba peinados para atrás de manera perfecta, en realidad estaba mu guapo. Cuando me vio, su sonrisa se anchó un poco, se acercó a mi y me recibió.

– Estás hermosa, Hermione – dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mi para besarme la mejilla.

– Gracias.

Una vez dentro de su auto, condujo hacia la zona más prestigiosa de New York en cuanto a restaurantes.

– Espero te guste la comida italiana – dijo sonriente.

– ¡Me fascina! – exclamé –

– Empecé con pie derecho – dijo, haciéndome reír

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas triviales, como su familia y su imperio de hoteles, lo que me pareció fascinante, él era joven y a su edad ya tenía todo lo que un chico promedio no podía ni imaginar tener, Draco era un año menor que Harry.

El restaurante era bonito, muy elegante y olía bastante bien, de su brazo entramos a la recepción y luego al área de mesas, donde ocupamos una en un esplendoroso balcón que tenía una vista hermosa, estábamos en un décimo piso.

Draco ordenó la mejor champaña para celebrar nuestra primera salida oficial, lo que me dió algo de… miedo, él no había nombrado esto como una cita, más bien, una salida de amigos que se quieren conocer más… estoy divagando, ¡perfecto, Hermione Jean Granger!

– Hermione, ¿a que te dedicabas en Tampa?

– Soy economista, así que me dedicaba a eso en Royals, una cadena de joyerías – respondí – Entre otras cosas, pero esa era mi prioridad.

– Fascinante, ¿por qué decidiste volver? digo, estabas bien radicada allá.

No quería hablarle sobre Cormac. – Me sentía muy sola allá, no tenía a nadie, mis padres murieron y mis mejores amigos están aquí así que… lo decidí, no fue fácil pero la vida se trata de eso ¿no?

Draco sonríe y alza su copa de champan para beber un poco sin perder contacto visual conmigo.

– Es cierto. ¿Te tatuaste? Cuando te vi la última vez no lo tenías…

Sonreí – Si, lo hice con Ron y Harry.

Alzó sus cejas.

– Si que son buenos amigos – susurró.

– Si, nos conocemos desde niños.

– Claro… Sabes, Hermione, siento que eres una chica independiente, seguro vivir con tu mejor amigo es algo que te ata de alguna manera ¿verdad?

Suspiré – No, bueno… no es fácil.

– Pero te gustaría empezar de nuevo, con tu trabajo y un apartamento para ti –

– Por supuesto, Draco – asentí – Siempre me ha gustado tener mis cosas, solo estoy esperando a que… encuentre un buen trabajo.

Draco asintió lentamente – Cuando te vi en aquella discoteca llamaste mi atención casi al instante.

Alcé una ceja – ¿De verdad?

– Por supuesto, Hermione… – dijo – Eres hermosa e inteligente, personas como tú son difíciles de ignorar.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo, personas como tu si que son difíciles de ignorar – me mordí el labio y él sonrió –

La cena llegó, me maravillé ante el encanto seductor de Draco, era cierto que tal vez esto lo hacía como una forma de desahogo ante lo que me hizo Harry, tal vez por venganza a cualquier cosa o despecho, pero por otra parte, luego de una charla y risas, porqué él tenía un humor negro maravilloso, empezaba a agradarme mucho estar con Draco, incluso había dejado de pensar en Harry y en la bochornosa discusión que tuvimos esta tarde, incluso, había dejado el tema aún lado… restándole importancia, Harry Potter era egoísta simplemente.

– Mis padres trabajaron por años en los negocios hoteleros, empezaron en Los Angeles, y luego se extendieron a San Francisco – Draco sonrió – Cuando nací ya tenían una cadena implantada en cada capital importante del país, fue cuando cumplí quince que decidimos construir en Londres, ¿has ido?

– No he tenido en placer – dije, maravillada – Londres es…

– Grandioso – Draco me sonrío – Tal vez algún día puedas acompañarme.

– Seria estupendo, ¿y algún día piensas vivir allá? O ¿te ves en un futuro aquí?

Draco y yo nos habíamos puesto de pie con nuestro champan en la mano, estábamos apoyados en la baranda de mármol, admirando las luces de New York. La mirada de Draco era penetrante, me sentía abochornada cuando me miraba fijamente.

– Me gusta New York – respondió – Y ahora más.

Me sonrojé – Entonces no tienes planes de irte.

– Por ahora no, ¿tu tienes planes diferentes a New York?

– No, en realidad es mi único plan pero me gustaría viajar más, no me he dado ese espacio – admití – Conozco mucho pero… luego de la muerte de mis padres no me he permitido tener un tiempo solo para mi.

– Eso debe cambiar, Hermione – dijo – Conocer, comer y tener sexo son los placeres que no nos podemos permitir rechazar.

Los muslos se me contrajeron – Tienes razón, tampoco conocer personas interesantes.

Draco sonrió vacilante – Hermione, ¿crees que la fidelidad?

Enmarqué mis cejas, ¿A que se debía esa pregunta?

– Si, la fidelidad es el centro de todo, y no hablo solo la fidelidad de una pareja, si no de cualquier relación social – respondí, recordé que Harry no creía en ese termino – Creo que es importante serle fiel a la persona que quieres.

Draco asintió – Estamos de acuerdo.

– ¿Tu eres de los pocos hombres fieles? – ironicé

– Aunque no lo creas, si – sonrió radiante – Mi padre me enseño que a una mujer se le conquista haciéndola sentir única y especial, aquello lo asocio con la fidelidad.

– Bueno, entonces tu novia debe tener suerte.

Draco dejó la copa encima del mármol y yo lo imité.

– Vamos, Hermione, eso fue cliché –

Sonreí audaz – ¿El que?

– Preguntarme indiscretamente si tengo novia – él sonrió – Aunque aprecio el interés.

– No lo pregunté, solo envidié a la chica que sea o haya sido tu novia – me defendí – No todos los días encuentras a alguien tan… cautivador.

Draco se acercó un paso a mi – ¿Cautivador?

– Atrayente – admití –

La tensión sexual creció cuando él se acercó más a mi cuerpo, tragué saliva.

– No tengo novia, Hermione – susurró, su aliento a Champan rozó suavemente mis labios – Tampoco me interesa… aún.

Su sinceridad era… impresionante.

– ¿Ah, no?

– No, antes de tener novia y serle fiel, debes conocer bien a la persona ¿no crees?

– Estamos de acuerdo – suspiré – ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

– No – respondió, eso me sorprendió – Tu si, ¿verdad?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué lo sabes?

– Por qué lo veo cuando miras a Potter – sonrió – Pensaste que no lo sabía ¿verdad?

Mordí mi labio inferior – No pretendía contártelo.

– ¿Por qué?

– No estamos hablando de mis sentimientos por él – mascullé – A demás, no son correspondidos.

Draco asiente – ¿Soy tu paño de lágrimas, entonces?

– ¡No!

– ¿Segura?

– Draco…

Él se acerca más a mi, sentí su mano en el hueco de mi espalda y su pecho pegándose al mío, mi respiración se hizo pesada cuando él miró mis labios.

– Acepto ser tu paño de lágrimas – susurró y sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó mi boca con la suya en un candente beso.

No me resistí, tampoco quería hacerlo, lo besé, le correspondí a su ferviente deseo y me dejé llevar, nubló mi juicio, y estaba perdida entre esa sensación entera de fuego, era un buen beso, era un lleno de pasión, sus labios se movían contra los míos rápidamente y de forma intensa, mientras su lengua sabía jugar con la mía.

– Draco – Jadee

Él no se detiene y yo no lo obligo, no había nadie viéndonos, era un lugar reservado solo para los dos, así que podíamos besarnos sin interrupción de nadie, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero no me importó, los besos de Draco eran algo para… recordar y no aburrirse…

* * *

**No me maten, por favor... lo siento, de verdad por las que aman a Harry... pero así tiene que ser, y las que aman a Dramione pues... ¡TARAN! pero recuerden que hay muchisima historia por delante... **

**Saludos... **


End file.
